Love My Way
by Hidge
Summary: Vision had only ever been interested in guys. So he had to be gay, right? AU oneshot.


**A/N:** I have no idea where this came from. I just followed the muse and it turned into this 70 page saga. I also wanted this fic to have an 80s vibe for some reason, so every section is named after an iconic 80s tune. I hope you give it a chance and have fun! :)

 **Disclaimer:** Characters do not belong to me, obviously.

* * *

 **I. – Bette Davis Eyes**

Wanda Maximoff ran down the block with one button on her blouse still undone, her coat thrown over one arm, and her long hair whipping around her face. She was typically a very punctual person. She was certainly the type of person that was never late for work. But this morning her stupid brother had turned off her alarm so she had woken up forty-five minutes later than she normally got up for a work. She hadn't showered. She hadn't eaten breakfast. She had simply brushed her teeth, pulled on her uniform, and sprinted to the nearest subway station. She had never been as strong of a runner as Pietro, but she would certainly give him competition this morning.

She stumbled into the hotel's laundry room completely out of breath.

Her supervisor greeted her with a stern expression. "You're late."

"I know," she panted. "I am so sorry. It was my brother, he—"

"Save it," her supervisor interrupted. "You get the penthouse today."

Wanda just stared at the older woman in confusion. She had been working at this hotel for nearly two years and she had never been assigned to clean the penthouse. "But doesn't Mantis usually—"

She was interrupted yet again. "Mantis called in sick. The penthouse is all yours. Now hurry up. And fix your shirt!"

Wanda looked down at her cleavage in slight embarrassment. She hastily buttoned up her shirt to the collar as she headed towards the locker room. She really couldn't afford to be in trouble, she needed this job. She and Pietro needed both of their incomes so that they could pay their apartment bills _and_ eat. Rent was ruthlessly expensive in New York City.

Once she looked a little more professional and grabbed her cleaning cart, she headed towards the service elevator to make her way to the very top floor.

If she was completely honest with herself, she was a little nervous. She had never even cleaned a suite in this hotel and now she was supposed to go into the penthouse. The same family that owned this hotel kept the penthouse and it was rumoured that one of the Stark sons lived there full-time. What if they complained?

As the elevator finally came to a halt, Wanda was beginning to consider that this assignment was not a privilege, but a punishment.

She knocked twice, as per protocol, and when no one answered she used her staff keys to get inside.

Once inside, she closed the door behind her and looked around in awe. She had never seen a room like this before. The wall across from her was almost entirely made of glass, with an attached balcony. There was plush, expensive looking furniture, including an L-shaped couch that she desperately wanted to lie on. There was also a fireplace, a rectangular mahogany dining room table, and to her right, a kitchen with a marble topped island and top of the line appliances. All of the colours were black, white, and blue and it gave the entire space a calm feeling. It looked like a penthouse suite but it did not necessarily look like a bachelor pad.

She was also quick to notice that the room was already incredibly clean. She furrowed her brow in confusion as she looked around. If this place was always like this then what did Mantis do for the entire morning?

After a deep breath, she moved into the kitchen. At least there were dishes in the sink that she could clean. She pulled her long hair into a messy bun before she filled the sink with water.

She had moved on to wiping down the counters when she heard noise down the hallway to the left. Her mouth dropped open and she looked around in a panic. Unexpectedly running into guests happened all the time, but she was not prepared to run into a Stark. Not this morning.

She was even more startled to hear a crisp, smooth English accent. "I haven't gotten a chance to make breakfast yet! My apologies!"

Her eyes widened as a very handsome young man walked into the room, in just a pair of shorts. He was very tall with broad shoulders and long legs. His chest was well defined and looked firm to the touch, and he had abs, but he wasn't so muscular that it was intimidating or unnatural. He had golden blonde hair long enough that it fell over his forehead, just a little, and even from across the room she could see his piercing, bright blue eyes.

And he seemed just as surprised to see her.

She rushed to apologize first. "I'm sorry, I didn't think anyone was here. I will leave and return later."

He just smiled at her, a shy but gentle smile. "Would you like a cup of coffee?"

She wasn't sure how to answer that so she just stared, which was certainly impolite.

He continued to smile as he took a step closer. "Mantis and I usually have breakfast together. It is usually ready at this point, but I slept in today."

She blurted out the first question that came to her mind and instantly regretted it. "Why do you and Mantis have breakfast together?"

He shrugged, a smile still on his handsome face. "I suppose I get lonely here by myself. It is nice to have someone to talk to every now and then."

"Oh," she responded dumbly.

He took two more steps forward, his long legs reaching her easily, and he graciously extended his hand. "I am Victor Stark. It is lovely to meet you."

The beautiful girl with a strange accent stared at him for a great deal of time before she finally placed her small hand in his. He wasn't sure if he had ever encountered a woman so lovely. From the length of her legs to her soft, feminine curves. Her warm, brown hair. Her wide, pretty, green eyes. Her full lips. He tilted his head as he realized that he had never noticed a woman in such great detail. He couldn't stop looking. He just hoped his gaze was sincere and not predatory.

"I'm Wanda," she finally responded. "Wanda Maximoff. Mantis called in sick today," she added as she wrung the cloth that she had been holding since he had found her. She felt she owed him an explanation as to why she was here and not his usual cleaner, and apparent friend.

"Would you like a cup of coffee, Miss Maximoff?"

"I should really get back to work," she answered nervously. "You're very kind, but no."

He nodded in understanding. "Okay, I am just going to cook some breakfast for myself. I will stay out of your way, but please let me know if you need anything."

Wanda couldn't help but flush. What a gentleman. Most men that she encountered in this line of work were rude and disgusting. "Thank you," she murmured.

She moved into the living room to dust, but couldn't resist one last look over her shoulder. He stood at the stove with his back to her and she could easily imagine sneaking up behind him and caressing those strong shoulders.

* * *

Victor Stark, Vision to most of his friends, spent the entire day thinking about Wanda Maximoff's eyes. They were gorgeous. Intriguing. Unique. Intense. He wished that staring was more socially acceptable because he had actively avoided watching her while she did her job and tidied up his home. He had offered her coffee, a glass of water, fruit, but she had politely turned down all of his offers. She had, however, left him with a kind smile that he still felt in his belly.

Which was odd because…well…he wasn't attracted to women. He appreciated their beauty and he saw the appeal – all the curves, the softness, the fingernails, the long hair that you could sink your hands in. _But_ he had only ever dated, and been with, men. He had never had sex with a woman. He had never kissed a woman. He had never expressed romantic interest in a woman. He had never felt a connection to a woman. Until today.

He wanted to see Wanda Maximoff again. He wanted to talk to her more. He wanted to…

He shook his head of those silly thoughts as he finished buttoning his white shirt. His father had been throwing girls at him for years. He hadn't been interested in any of them, for sex or anything else. Why would this girl be any different?

A voice at the back of his head quipped, _Because you can't stop thinking about her eyes_.

But he was tired of trying to be straight. It was exhausting. He was twenty-three and he had just gotten over his self-loathing period. He didn't want to go back. He was comfortable with who he was now.

He pushed all thoughts of Wanda Maximoff aside and left his home. He had promised to meet friends at a club and all of his daydreaming about green eyes had made him late.

He took a quick taxi, foregoing his car and driver, and then he jogged a block to get to his destination. He opened the front door and forced his way into the loud, packed, sweaty club.

He was an introvert by nature and traditionally, he hated these environments. The crowds. The loud music. The pulsing lights. The people using alcohol as an excuse for all kinds of behaviour. He detested it all really. But places like this were the only way that he could meet guys and retain any degree of privacy.

It wasn't easy being Tony Stark's gay son.

He found his friends Steve and Bucky near the bar, drinks in hand, and they had managed to convince their friend Sam to tag along. Sam frequently referred to himself as their token straight friend, but Vision had an inkling that he was a little more adventurous than he let on.

The three of them greeted him enthusiastically and handed him a beer that they had ordered in anticipation of his arrival. He clinked the tops of their bottles in thanks and surveyed the room. It seemed that the same people kept coming back to this club weekend after weekend, and he understood why, but it certainly made things rather dull.

He wanted something exciting in his life. Like maybe someone with green eyes and bright red lipstick. He angrily furrowed his brow at the thought and finished his beer. This new obsession that he had suddenly developed was pointless.

He slowly turned towards Steve when he felt his hand on his shoulder. "You alright?" Steve asked loudly enough to be heard over the music.

Vision nodded. He wasn't alright in the moment, but he would be.

They chatted and drank, and Sam even found a few fun dance partners. Vision was about ready to say his goodbyes and head home when he caught a man staring at him from out of the corner of his eye. He slowly finished the beer that he was holding and laid it on the empty table he was standing beside. He nudged Bucky to get his attention so that he could tilt his head towards the door and tell his friend that he was leaving. Bucky smiled in acknowledgement, and with that, Vision headed to the club's side street exit.

He leaned against the opposite wall and pulled a cigarette out of the front pocket of his shirt. As he flicked his lighter, he heard the club door open, the loud music funnelling into the alley, and he was not at all surprised to see the guy that had been staring at him.

"Smoke?" Vision inquired with an arch of an eyebrow.

The guy with dirty blonde hair and a faint smattering of facial hair nodded.

Vision handed him a cigarette and his lighter, and watched as he smoothly placed the filter in his mouth and lit the end. It certainly wasn't this guy's first cigarette.

"I'm Victor," he introduced himself. "But all my friends call me Vision."

The guy standing a foot across from him exhaled a cloud of smoke before he responded. "Pietro."

Vision's eyebrows rose in recognition; Pietro had an Eastern European accent eerily similar to the one that had enticed him this morning.

And he was certainly attractive. Lean and muscular. Curly hair. Nice eyes. Cocky smile.

Vision threw the end of his cigarette to the ground and stepped on it with his heel. "Do you want to get out of here?"

Pietro nodded immediately. "My place isn't far from here."

That was all that Vision needed to hear.

 **II. – Don't You Want Me**

Vision awoke bright and early, in Pietro's bed, in his small bedroom, in his very modest apartment. He had spent most of the night sleeping fitfully against the wall because the two of them barely fit on the mattress.

Pietro also snored.

But the sex had been good enough for him to overlook these picky details. The shorter blonde was just as attractive underneath his clothes as Vision had anticipated, and he liked it rough, which Vision had been more than happy to give him. The way that Pietro had gripped his hair while they kissed and his upper thigh as he slipped into him was still very vivid. The smells of alcohol, smoke, cologne, and sweat still in his nostrils.

He liked sex. He liked sex _a lot_. He was a male in his twenties after all. But as he lay awake, he couldn't help but think that he had never felt that connection during sex that people wistfully spoke about. He had had some fantastic sex in his short life, and some incredible lovers, but none of them had ever left him aching, begging for more when they weren't in the bedroom.

Maybe it was him. Maybe he wasn't meant to have that special, meaningful, monogamous, long-lasting relationship. Or maybe he didn't make the effort to connect enough during sex. He recognized that he was quiet in bed, perhaps a little standoffish, distant, sometimes demanding. He built a wall between himself and his partner that wasn't easy to break down or climb over.

He had just become comfortable with the reality that he liked having sex with men. Being emotionally intimate, or falling in love, with anyone, left him with a great deal more anxiety.

"Hey," Pietro croaked beside him. "You're awake."

Vision turned to him with a small smile. "Yeah, can I use your shower?"

Pietro blinked at him with sleepy blue eyes. "Yeah, of course."

Vision slipped out of the bed and found his boxers to pull back on.

"Just a warning," Pietro spoke still from his lying position. "You'll probably run into my sister."

"You have a sister?" Vision inquired curiously.

Pietro nodded. "A twin."

Vision chuckled as he ran a hand through his messy hair. "You mean there's a girl in this world as good-looking as you?"

Pietro laughed along with him. "Yeah, something like that." When Vision got closer to his bedroom door, he added, "Come out to the kitchen for breakfast when you're done."

When Vision closed the door behind him, Pietro leapt out of bed with an irrepressible grin on his face. He pulled on his boxers and an old t-shirt before he headed to the kitchen. As he expected, like she did on most days off, his sister was up early making breakfast. He hugged her from behind and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Good morning, baby sister," he grinned.

Wanda quickly stepped out of his reach and chuckled. "Good morning, Pietro. I notice that you're in a good mood this morning and the shower is running so, who is he?"

The blonde laughed to himself. Even if he wanted to, he could never keep anything from Wanda.

"I met him last night," Pietro answered truthfully. "He's very tall. Not really my type but he just got my attention." He shrugged before he spoke again. "He's nice. I think I really like him."

Both of Wanda's eyebrows shot up into her hairline. Her brother was very fickle when it came to dating, and he rarely saw the same guy twice. He was attractive and charismatic enough that he never had to worry about getting a date, or more, and that's the way he liked it. For him to admit that he liked a guy was a huge milestone.

"Really?" She questioned, a healthy amount of skepticism in her voice.

Pietro nodded. "Is that really so hard to believe?" Wanda opened her mouth to respond, beginning to feel guilty for questioning her brother's feelings, when he laughed and stepped forward to squeeze her waist. "He really has an unbelievable cock," he told her in a conspiratorial whisper.

She laughed loudly and smacked his chest. Now that sounded more like her brother.

He was still laughing when he reached around her to steal bacon straight out of the frying pan. She was quick to slap his offending hand, like their mother, and chastise him. "Why are you so impatient?" She groaned.

He simply smiled his stupid, charming smile as he started to back out of the kitchen. "It smells delicious. I couldn't help it."

They both paused when they heard the sound of a door opening and closing.

"That'll be him," Pietro stated. "I'm gonna go take a quick shower. I told him to come out for breakfast. Be nice!"

Wanda shot him an offended expression. "I'm always nice."

Pietro laughed and rolled his eyes. His sister was a lot of things, but "always nice", especially to his revolving door of one night stands, was not one of them.

* * *

Vision redressed in the clothes that he had worn the night before and did his best to smooth out the wrinkles in his white dress shirt and dark jeans. He tucked his shirt into his pants before he fussed over his hair.

Feeling at least a little more presentable, he took a deep breath and left the small bedroom. He stepped into the hallway and started to slowly walk towards the delicious combination of smells wafting from the kitchen. Pietro's sister seemed like one hell of a cook. He approached the kitchen and spotted a petite girl standing at the stove with her back to him. She wasn't exactly what he had pictured when Pietro had mentioned he had a twin. She was very small, for one, not athletically built like her brother, and her long, dark hair fell in waves to the middle of her back. He had imagined a blonde.

"Breakfast smells delicious," he announced pleasantly.

Her shoulders tensed before she spun around to face him. "Mr. Stark!" She exclaimed with wide eyes as she clutched the spatula in her hand.

His face morphed into an expression of surprise as well. There they were – those big green eyes that he couldn't stop thinking about, and they had widened in alarm. "Miss Maximoff," he gasped.

Wanda self-consciously crossed her arms over her chest. She was wearing a tank top, without a bra, and her indirect boss was standing in her kitchen.

…After hooking up with her brother.

Of course, no man that polite was straight. But she couldn't help but feel a small tinge of disappointment at discovering his sexuality. He had been so nice to her yesterday morning, and he was so handsome. And there was an intensity to his stare that made her think about the way he looked at her.

She nervously chewed on her bottom lip as she considered an appropriate conversation topic. "Would you like some breakfast?" She finally asked.

"Um, if there's enough for three, yes, that would be wonderful, thank you," he responded nervously. "Thank you."

She directed him towards the small kitchen table and Vision was once again caught in a battle where he desperately wanted to watch her, but he knew that he couldn't stare. He picked at an invisible thread on the cuff of his shirt as he kept his eyes off of her bare legs. She looked nothing like her twin brother and yet they both had an undeniable magnetic pull.

"Coffee?" She asked softly.

"Yes, please."

She poured him a mug of coffee and placed it in front of him. He thanked her with a smile while his fingers twitched to touch her silky hair. She had such pretty hair.

"Wanda, I'm sorry if this makes you uncomfortable."

"No, no," she argued quickly, for the sake of her brother. "It's fine. Really. This won't affect me at work." She laughed, "And besides, I only cleaned the penthouse the other day because Mantis was out. I'll probably never see you again."

He frowned instantly. The thought of that left him inexplicably morose.

 **III. – Maneater**

Vision hesitated when Pietro called him a few days later to ask him out for drinks. He had been under the impression that they had entered into a mutual one night stand. For reasons unknown, Pietro had changed his mind.

He hesitated, but he agreed.

He had been bored lately and Pietro Maximoff certainly wasn't boring. Dating him was fun. He was high-energy, adventurous, spontaneous. He was a regular adrenaline junkie. It was a nice change of pace to date someone so different from himself. Instead of spending his free time reading, listening to jazz, and watching documentaries, he and Pietro went mountain biking and swimming. They attended late night concerts at local clubs. Pietro even got him to try surfing.

Somehow, over the course of his casual dating relationship with Pietro, he and Wanda became fast friends.

When he stayed over at their apartment and she didn't have to work, he woke up early to help her cook breakfast. They had long chats over coffee and she never failed to put a smile on his face. She put him at ease.

The stark difference between the twins never ceased to amaze him. Where Pietro was cocky and arrogant, Wanda was almost painfully humble. Where Pietro was impatient and hot-tempered, Wanda was thoughtful, calm, and governed by reason. Pietro was always smiling, always laughing; he only took his job seriously enough so that he didn't get fired. Wanda, on the other hand, was quiet and serious, like she carried an unbearable weight on her shoulders. Where Pietro was an obvious extrovert, Wanda was without question an introvert. It didn't take him very long to deduce that the books littered all over the apartment were hers. He learned that she hated adrenaline rushes and would much rather spend her time away from work curled up with a book and hot chocolate, and taking long walks in Central Park.

Another thing that Pietro and Wanda did not seem to have in common was their romantic entanglements.

Pietro was very honest with him about his tendency to cycle through men almost as quickly as he cycled through running shoes. But he had never seen Wanda with a suitor.

"Does your sister have a boyfriend?" Vision asked curiously on one of their rare nights in with pizza, beer, and Netflix.

Pietro shook his head as he propped his feet up on the coffee table. "Nah, she doesn't really date."

Vision anxiously picked at the label on his beer bottle. "Why not?"

The male Maximoff shrugged. "I don't think she really trusts men." Vision opened his mouth to ask another question, but then Pietro cracked a joke. "But she really needs to get laid."

Vision frowned; Wanda deserved better than some guy that just wanted to have sex with her.

He had thought that whatever feeling it was that he had towards her would dissipate with time. It didn't. It just sort of morphed, changed, evolved. He still couldn't put much of a label on it. He just knew that he found her intriguing and he felt good when he was around her. Sometimes, he found himself in such deep thought about her that he would neglect what was happening around him.

Like right now.

He only snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Pietro kissing his neck.

"Where are you?" Pietro whispered.

"Hmm?"

Pietro chuckled, his point proven. So he pulled the Brit into an aggressive kiss. He had noticed that Vision had a tendency to daydream.

They kissed for several minutes, Pietro's facial hair agitating his pale skin, until Pietro dropped between his legs. He pushed his legs apart and forcefully tugged on his belt. Once freed from the confines of his pants and boxers, Pietro was quick to take him into his mouth. Vision groaned and tossed his head back against the sofa. As per Pietro's personality, he didn't waste any time teasing or being gentle.

Vision was really enjoying himself until he recognized that it was taking him a rather long time to come, which made him understandably anxious. He grabbed a fistful of curly, dirty blonde hair and thrust into the hot, willing mouth around him. Pietro moaned in approval, but it did nothing to get him closer to climax.

He closed his eyes and let an image of bright green eyes and long dark hair slip into his mind. His abdomen tensed and he came without warning, with a loud grunt and a tidal wave of guilt.

He had never orgasmed to the thought of a woman before.

How odd.

* * *

"How are you?" Steve asked with a smile. "I feel like we haven't seen you in a while!"

Vision looked up from his plate of homemade spaghetti and across the table at his friends. Steve and Bucky had invited him over for dinner, and of course Sam had managed to weasel his way in. He knew that he hadn't seen his friends in a while because of Pietro. But what was worse was that he was spending increasingly more time with Pietro so that he could spend more time around Wanda.

He took a long drink from his glass of ice cold Coke before he responded. "I am fine."

That was really a complicated question and clearly no one was buying his answer.

"Yeah, okay," Sam chuckled, "because that was super convincing."

Vision sighed before deciding to tell the truth. These were his closest friends, he had trusted them with all of his secrets.

"I have being seeing this guy." He saw Steve's eyes light up excitedly so he was quick not to get his hopes up. "Very casually," he clarified. "He's arrogant, but he's fun. But," he started with a frown, "I think the thing that I like most about him is his sister."

Bucky was the first to respond and he did so with a smile. "That's normal. When I first met Steve, the most attractive thing about him was definitely his mom's homemade cookies."

Sam laughed while Steve gasped and playfully elbowed his boyfriend in the side. Vision found the comment humorous as well, but Bucky clearly did not understand the breadth of his problem.

"No, I mean…" He paused to huff in frustration. "I…" Vision gulped and blushed a bright red. "I really like her," he finally confessed.

Steve and Bucky looked at each other before they turned to him in confusion. Sam pieced things together a lot more quickly. The dark-skinned man swallowed his mouth full of garlic bread before he spoke.

"Like you want to see her naked kind of like her?"

Vision was the epitome of embarrassed as he nodded. His cheeks had darkened further, he kept his eyes glued to his plate, and he anxiously wrung his hands in his lap. He couldn't help but think about the shower he had taken earlier in the day where he had just wanted a little release and Wanda had been all that he had been able to think about.

His libido was totally out of whack.

Steve and Bucky looked even more confused by his confession. "But," Steve replied softly, "you're gay, right?"

Vision nodded confidently. "Yes. Yes. Maybe? I don't know anymore."

Steve and Bucky turned to Sam pleadingly. Neither of them knew what to say. They had been there when Vision had come out and it had been a very different conversation. Vision hadn't been nearly as confused that evening as he was now.

Sam cleared his throat before he asked, "You've been with girls before, right? And it didn't really float your boat?"

"No," the tall blonde whispered. "I've never been with a girl. I've never wanted to. Until now."

"Oh," Bucky gasped.

Sam wasn't sure what else to say to make him feel better so he reached across the space between them and squeezed his upper arm. "It's okay, man," he murmured.

Steve smiled as he recalled something his mother had said to him when he had come out. "All that matters is what's in here," he said with a finger on his heart.

"Sexuality is a spectrum," Bucky added.

Vision appreciated his friends' comfort and support. In truth, perhaps the sexuality issue was a little less complicated than the sibling issue.

 **IV. – Love Is A Battlefield**

Vision continued to see Pietro as he sorted out his feelings, and his attractions. He knew that Pietro was going out to clubs and hooking up with other guys, but he didn't really care. They were having safe sex so nothing was at risk, physically or emotionally.

In fact, he was incredibly thankful for Pietro's insatiable appetite when it gave him more time with Wanda. It was Pietro's idea for him to bring her to Stark events. He brought Wanda to Sunday brunches, grand openings, fancy dinner parties, charity events, scheduled appearances. Wanda became his date to every event where his father would expect to see him with a date. His parents did not have a problem with his _preferences_ , in fact they were very supportive. But they were very particular about his date choices. A certain kind of person needed to be on the arm of a Stark in public.

His parents adored Wanda.

But as always, he was nervous to attend the Stark charity gala. One of the biggest events on the New York social calendar.

He obsessively fixed his cufflinks as he stood in Pietro and Wanda's living room waiting for Wanda to finish getting ready.

Pietro laughed at him from the kitchen. "Relax. You look sexy."

"Thank you," Vision replied shyly.

He had decided to stay classic in his wardrobe choices for the evening. Black suit. Black tie. White shirt. Black shoes. His hair was perfectly combed, otherwise he knew that his father would tease him, and he was wearing his glasses. He knew that he certainly looked polished and clean cut, like the son of a billionaire.

He raised his head as he heard Wanda's voice. "Pietro! Can you come here?"

Pietro playfully rolled his eyes and ran down the hallway. When he returned, he looked at Vision in exasperation. "Just had to zip her up. She'll be out in a sec."

He heard the clicking of heels and then he heard her speak. "I really hope this is okay." She sounded nervous. "I don't have a lot of super nice dresses so _please_ tell me if I'm underdressed!"

She stepped into the living room and Vision's breath hitched. She looked… Incredible. Stunning. Breathtaking. It was hard for him to pick just one word to describe her. She was wearing a strapless black dress that ended mid-thigh with a red belt around her midsection. Her simple, black heels added a few inches to her height and her long hair was styled in loose curls. Her makeup was modest, highlighting some of her best features, her eyes and her lips.

"Wow," he exhaled. "You look…" He gestured helplessly, still unable to settle on a descriptor.

Pietro ruined the mood with a cackle. "Don't feel flattered, Vision. You're not the only guy to get my sister into a slutty dress."

Wanda flushed and exclaimed, "Pietro! Rude!"

Vision sent him a glare as well, and he cleared his throat to change the subject. "Are you ready to go?"

She nodded, grabbing her coat and her purse.

"Have her back by curfew," Pietro joked as they walked through the door.

Vision walked her down to the street where his car and driver were waiting. He opened the door for her and slid into the backseat beside her.

"You look lovely," he finally finished.

She turned to him with a bright smile. "Thank you, and thank you for inviting me to this. I don't get many excuses to dress up like this."

He chuckled awkwardly as he wiped his sweaty palms on his knees. "Well it suits you."

She smiled again and he loved the way that she smiled with her whole face. "It suits you too," she replied. "You look really handsome."

He blushed and was unable to say much more for the rest of the drive.

They arrived at the gala, on the very top floor of Stark Tower, and he guided her into the large ballroom with a hand on the small of her back. There were waiters swarming with trays of appetizers and champagne, and more guests than he could count. As they moved around the room, mingling with people that he barely knew, but that had a great deal of interest in him, having Wanda at his side felt so natural. They were so comfortable and at ease around each other. He enjoyed it very much, but at the same time it made him even more confused.

Halfway through the night, she skipped up to him with an uncomfortable smile.

"Save me," she murmured as she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her face to his chest.

He was instantly concerned. "What's wrong?"

"There's a guy by the bar that won't leave me alone. He keeps staring at my tits," she laughed.

Vision instantly felt protective and possessive, which was interesting considering the guy he was seeing probably had his tongue down someone else's throat at this very moment. He looked over the top of her head towards the bar and spotted a guy that he had gone to private school with. A real prat.

"Blue tie?" He inquired. "Slicked back hair?" She nodded discreetly and his hand tightened on her waist. "I'll protect you," he mock whispered.

She giggled into his suit jacket. "My hero."

He slipped his hand down her back to give her butt a love tap as he kissed the top of her head. Playing the part of the doting boyfriend. "Would you like to dance?"

She nodded and he whisked her onto the dance floor. The band played a series of slow tempo songs so he took one hand to entwine their fingers and the other settled in the middle of her back. Even in heels he was still several inches taller than her and he enjoyed the height difference between them. He liked her small stature, her full curves, the fruity scent of her hair, the rings that he felt on every finger of the hand that he was holding. All things that were distinctly feminine. Very heterosexual.

"You're a good dancer," she whispered.

"Thank you," he smiled, "years of lessons."

They danced for the rest of the night and he only suggested that they leave when he could feel how tired she was in her body. He only needed to separate from her again so that he could bid goodbye to his parents.

"Oh, honey," his stepmother gushed, "she is so lovely. The two of you look wonderful together!"

Vision blushed and smiled bashfully as Pepper practically beamed and his father clapped him proudly on the shoulder.

"You seem very serious about her," Tony commented. "You're been bringing her to everything lately. Do we need to have that talk?"

His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in surprise. The talk that his father was referring to, the one that he had been mentioning since he was a teenager, was the one where they would discuss giving him his grandmother's engagement ring.

Luckily, he didn't have to provide a response when Wanda came up to him and placed a hand on his forearm.

"I'm ready!" She announced happily.

His parents turned their pleased expressions to her as he instinctively wrapped an arm around her waist.

"So wonderful to see you again, Wanda," Pepper smiled.

"You too, Mrs. Stark."

"We're so happy that Victor's found someone he likes so much," his stepmother continued.

Wanda's smile faltered for only a fraction of a second.

"I was getting worried he had inherited by playboy gene," Tony joked.

Wanda laughed and curled into his side. "Don't worry, he's a perfect gentleman."

Once again, he escorted her to their car and chivalrously opened the door for her. She settled in for the long drive, resting her head against his shoulder, and he couldn't resist running a hand through her dark tresses.

"Wanda," he whispered.

"Yeah?" She answered sleepily.

"Why are you still single? How has some worthy guy not snatched you up?"

She laughed at his phrasing, but she answered him honestly. "I've been told I'm hard to get to know. I keep secrets."

"I don't think so," he argued.

"Well you're very sweet. Besides," she shrugged, "it's easy with you. There's no pressure."

He nodded in understanding. Of course there was no pressure for her to be a perfect woman, this ideal, when she was around him. He was dating her brother and she believed that he was gay. She was able to be herself.

"I get that," he murmured. "I think that in trying to find myself I became someone else."

She was silent and he began to worry that he had said the wrong thing in the wrong way. Until she looked up at him with those warm, empathetic eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked softly.

He took a deep breath before he confessed, "I thought I knew who I was and now I'm not so sure."

She tapped his chin and smiled brightly. "I like you, whoever you are."

 **V. – Another One Bites The Dust**

Pietro's breakup with Vision was inevitable. Wanda had known that from the very beginning. Her brother so easily lost interest in men that she was surprised that it lasted as long as it did. Two months was like a year to her brother.

Her twin took it all in stride obviously. He didn't sulk. He didn't mope. He acted like nothing had changed.

Wanda took the end of their relationship much harder than he did. Pietro had lost a fuck buddy whereas she had lost a guy that was becoming a really close friend. She didn't have many of those in her life.

When Vision turned up on her doorstep unannounced, she was simultaneously overjoyed and saddened. She hoped he wasn't here to beg for Pietro to take him back, he was better than that.

"Hi!" She greeted him with her hand on the door.

He shyly shuffled in front of her with his hands in his pockets. "Hi."

There was a significant silence before she spoke again. "Pietro isn't here," she stated. "He's at work."

"I'm not here to talk to him, I'm actually here to talk to you."

She smiled broadly and fully pushed her door open. "Come in. Would you like a coffee?"

"Yes, please."

He followed her into the apartment and he sat at the kitchen table, comfortable in the space. She decided, as she sat across from him, that addressing the elephant in the room would be the best place to start.

"I'm sorry about you and Pietro."

"Don't be," he said quickly. "It was amicable. It was mutual. We've decided to stay friends."

Wanda raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Really?" Pietro never stayed friends with his hookups.

Vision chuckled, "He's sort of become my surfing instructor so I guess we have to."

She smiled and ran a hand through her hair. Pietro really didn't have enough friends either. "Good, I'm glad," she said sincerely.

"And I was hoping that we could stay friends as well. I really like spending time with you, Wanda."

She nodded eagerly. "I would like that as well."

She stood and moved towards the pot full of freshly brewed coffee and poured them two cups.

Vision was the one to steer the conversation in a different direction. "I haven't seen you around the hotel lately, and I asked Mantis and she hasn't seen you either."

A warmth blossomed in her chest. He had been asking about her.

She returned to the table with their coffees and responded to his inquiry. "I actually got a new job. In a restaurant. It had nothing to do with the hotel, or you, just better tips."

"Which restaurant?" He asked curiously.

They chatted for the rest of the afternoon and completely lost track of time. When Pietro returned home from work, dirty and sweaty from another day on the construction site, he didn't seem fazed at all to find his ex in his home. He smiled at Vision in a very friendly manner before he headed to the shower.

She ended up inviting Vision to stay for dinner.

 **VI. – Jessie's Girl**

"Sweetie, you really don't need to help me," Pepper admonished. "You should be relaxing by the pool like everyone else."

"It's really no trouble," Wanda replied quickly.

She really didn't mind helping Vision's stepmother with the dishes. She glanced out the window which overlooked the backyard pool as she dried a plate. Vision was lying in a lounge chair beside his younger brother and she couldn't help but smile.

This weekend it was not Sunday brunch, it was a Saturday afternoon barbecue at the Stark mansion upstate. It would all be very overwhelming if she hadn't already, sort of, gotten used to this lifestyle. The amount of money that the Starks had made her terribly uncomfortable, but Vision was so humble and down-to-earth that it was impossible to tell that he was a trust fund baby. So she was just trying to enjoy the new experiences that he was able to give her.

"I've never seen him like this before, you know."

Wanda turned to the tall strawberry blonde curiously. "What do you mean?"

"So happy," Pepper grinned. "He's so happy when he's with you. He was always a quiet boy," she revealed, "but he was always so sad. It's such a relief to see him in love."

Wanda's stomach twisted uncomfortably. Pepper and Tony both kept telling her things like that. She and Vision enjoyed spending time together but they did not have the relationship that made his parents so happy. It made her feel incredibly guilty. She wanted Vision to be in love too. It was just never going to happen with her.

* * *

"You're my big brother," Morgan whined.

Vision rolled his eyes behind his Ray-Bans. "I am aware of that fact."

"So then it's your duty," Morgan continued, "to describe to me, in great detail, just how fantastic those boobs are."

Vision rolled his eyes again. Morgan was definitely their father's son. "You're disgusting," he deadpanned.

"No," Morgan argued. "I'm fifteen, all I think about is boobs. Besides, your girlfriend is _hot_. Give me details! Tell me how she smells. No! Tell me how she tastes."

Vision reached across the space between them and placed his full hand on his brother's face so that he could shove him away. His little brother wasn't exactly subtle. He had been ogling Wanda, in the way that only obvious teenage boys could, since they had walked through the door. Vision was grateful that Wanda just found the whole thing kind of amusing.

Morgan groaned as he fell back into his lounge chair. "Hey," he complained petulantly. "You're no fun."

The truth was that he had catalogued exactly how Wanda smelled, but he wasn't about to share it with his brother. The shampoo and conditioner she used left her hair smelling like strawberries and coconut. She didn't wear any perfumes or particularly strong body scents, but she favoured this moisturizer that had a hint of citrus.

But he had no idea how she tasted.

He and Morgan both sat upright when the sliding screen door opened and Wanda stepped onto the pool deck. She pulled her sunglasses out of her hair and placed them back on her face. She was wearing a simple, black one-piece swimsuit beneath her jean shorts. He thought that she looked incredibly sexy, especially the way her hair was down and blowing around her face, and was a little messy.

She smiled at him as she sat down in the space between his legs. She laid back against his chest and he was quick to wrap an arm around her waist.

"Hi," he whispered.

He liked this level of affection. This is what he had never had before, and what he wanted.

"Hi," she responded, resting a hand on his forearm. "It's still so hot out here."

"Do you want to get in the pool?"

She reached for the bottle of sunscreen beside the chair and handed it to him. "Can you do my back and shoulders first?"

Morgan eagerly raised his hand. "I can!"

Vision turned to him with an expression of disbelief. He had almost forgotten about the presence of his stupid, horny, kid brother. "Morgan," he said through gritted teeth.

Wanda just laughed at their dynamic.

* * *

After swimming, laying out in the sun all day, and having a few drinks with his father, Vision knew that he needed a nap before he drove back to the city. He retired to his childhood bedroom and Wanda joined him. They curled up on top of his bed, still in their swimsuits.

At some point, Vision shifted to spoon her with his arm across her waist and his nose in her hair. Thankfully, when he awoke, she was still asleep. He blushed as he rolled over onto his back and created a little space between them. His entire body flushed as he stared at his ceiling.

Sometimes he wished that he had the bravado of his brother. Then maybe he would reach across and pull the strap of her swimsuit down her shoulder. Touch her bare thigh. Press a kiss to her slender neck.

He suppressed a smile when Wanda rolled over and curled into his side. She gingerly laid her hand on his stomach and started to scratch his modest abdominal muscles with her long fingernails. His breath hitched and he did his best to stay absolutely still. He didn't want to get any ideas about what she was doing in her sleep.

Her hand drifted lower and he looked down to see her blinking up at him with long eyelashes and those beautiful eyes. "Hi," she whispered huskily.

"Hi," he rasped back. His eyes were certainly wide and dark, and his body couldn't decide if it wanted to shiver or stay flushed.

"Is this okay?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. Keep going."

She tilted her head upwards so that she could place a kiss on his jaw and she slowly pushed a hand into his swim trunks.

He groaned loudly and tangled a hand in her hair. "Oh God." He impulsively rolled her onto her back and pressed his mouth hungrily against hers.

His first kiss with a girl.

She responded to him eagerly, brushing her tongue along his bottom lip and gripping the back of his neck. Her hand was lazily jerking him off and it was like nothing that he had ever experienced before. "Wanda," he groaned. "Don't stop, please don't stop."

She giggled against his lips and dropped her hand to his lower back, creating even more delicious pressure.

"Don't stop," he repeated.

There was a loud knock on his bedroom door and he heard his father's joking, mischievous voice. "Am I interrupting anything?"

Another firm knock pulled him from his dream and he shot up into a sitting position in a cold sweat. He was rather horrified at the throbbing erection in his trunks.

And his father was still knocking on the door!

"I'll be right there," he squeaked.

And thankfully, Wanda was still asleep.

* * *

Wanda spun into the living room with a grin on her face. "How do I look?"

Vision quickly stood up from the living room loveseat, dropping his controller and ignoring the game that he was playing with Pietro. "You look nice." She was wearing a long-sleeved black shirt that dipped low in the front, showing off appealing cleavage. The shirt was tucked into faded blue jeans and paired with long, black boots. "Where are you going?" He asked quickly.

She continued to grin excitedly. "I have a date!"

"What?" Vision asked with a frown. "With who?"

She shrugged, but her blush said it all. "Just some guy from the restaurant. He asked me out for drinks."

The frown on Vision's face felt permanent.

"Don't worry," she teased. "Nobody is as good of a date as you."

That didn't make him feel any better.

He turned around to face Pietro when he felt a smack on the back of his leg. "Hey, man, the game is still going."

He just shook his head and turned back towards Wanda. "Where are you going exactly?"

"Vision," Pietro laughed. "Come on, you sound more protective than I am. Relax. Wanda is a good girl."

That didn't make him feel any better either.

"You straightened your hair," he pointed out in surprise.

She stared at him in confusion as she touched the ends of her hair. "Yeah," she answered quietly, "I decided to do something different."

She stepped towards the door and he couldn't resist the impulse to follow her. He ignored Pietro calling after him and focused on her. "Who is this guy?" He asked in a voice that only she could hear. "Do you want me to get Happy to run a background check?"

Wanda laughed as she placed both of her hands firmly on his chest. "Vision. Listen to me very carefully. I'll be okay. I can take care of myself. I don't need two protective brothers."

She may have well just punched him in the kidneys. That's how it felt to be called her brother.

He hung his head in embarrassment and tried not to pout. "Okay," he muttered. He reluctantly told her to have fun and then he opened the door for her so that she could leave, for her _date_.

He had his forehead pressed against the closed door when he heard, "What the fuck, dude? Wanda hates having a babysitter," Pietro continued with a laugh. "I thought you knew that."

 **VII. – I Want To Know What Love Is**

So Wanda slept with some guy named Brock Rumlow and Vision was the world's most miserable grouch about it. Pietro, of course, wanted all of the juicy details, from Rumlow's _detailed_ physical description to how many times Wanda orgasmed during the encounter. Vision just did his best to block it all out. He spent days on his balcony drinking, smoking, and brooding. He spent a few nights out clubbing where he engaged in jealousy fuelled make out sessions with cute guys until he snapped back to reality and realized that was entirely counterproductive.

Hooking up with strange men was not going to change the fact that he had feelings, a lot of very strong, confusing, entangled feelings, for Wanda Maximoff.

He felt that the only person that he could really talk to about it was Sam Wilson.

He invited Sam over to his place for scotch and cigars, and he bared his soul.

"Dude," Sam exhaled, "you can't be pissed that she got laid when she doesn't even know how you feel."

"I know, I know," he groaned. "The thought of it just makes me so jealous." His fists curled on his knees and he had to force his jaw open so that he didn't grit his teeth.

Sam was buzzed enough to make an ill-timed joke. "Would you even know what to do with her?" He chuckled at himself before he saw the crestfallen expression on his friend's face. "Oh man, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

The blonde interrupted him with a shake of his head. "No, it's okay, it's sort of true." He took a long puff of his cigar before he spoke again. "I just can't stop thinking about her. She's all I think about."

Yes, she was a woman and he had identified as a gay man since he was eighteen, and yes, she was his ex-boyfriend's twin sister. But Wanda was also his close friend, his confidant, his favourite date, and his recent sexual fantasy.

He just liked her. He had never put too much thought into specific labels anyway.

"You gotta talk to her."

"I know," Vision agreed with a sigh. "I just don't know how."

"Come on," Sam laughed, "I know you got moves."

Vision grinned to himself, like he was keeping a secret, and that just made his friend laugh harder.

"I believe in you, stud," Sam teased.

* * *

It took him a day or two to grasp a course of action and conceive a plan. He didn't want to just come out and say it, he wanted to be romantic. But he didn't exactly have a lot of practice in that area.

He invited Wanda over to his home for what he called a thank you dinner. He dressed like he was going on a real date and he cooked everything from scratch – chicken paprikash, her favourite and something that reminded her of home.

"You really didn't have to do this," she said for the dozenth time as he plated their dinners. Along with the stewed dish, he had cooked potato dumplings and brussel sprouts, and, of course, paired it with one of Pepper's favourite white wines.

He shrugged with a carefree smile. "I wanted to. It was really no trouble."

She called his bluff immediately. "You made paprikash from scratch. I know how hard that is the first time."

He picked up both of their plates and carried them to the dining table. He amended his comment, "It was no trouble to cook for you." He glanced up at her with the full force of his baby blues and she cleared her throat before looking down at her feet. "Would you like another glass of wine?"

She looked into her empty glass and nodded. "Yes, please."

He pulled out her chair for her before he moved back to the kitchen to retrieve the bottle of wine. Always the gentleman.

He filled her glass and then took the seat across from her. She took a big sip of alcohol before she discreetly looked at him. He looked especially handsome this evening. He was wearing a crisp, black button-up and khaki pants. His hair had a little wave in it, like he hadn't combed it after a shower, and she had a soft spot for his glasses.

It was easy to convince herself that he was cooking her a meal and offering her wine because they were on a date. They had been on so many fake dates already, and it had been a long time since anyone had cooked something like this for her. There was sentiment here.

She tore her eyes away from him and focused on her dinner. She took her first bite and actually moaned. "Vision, this is _so_ good."

He smiled proudly. Wanda didn't need to know that this was his third batch of paprikash today.

"Did you ever make this for Pietro?" She asked as she excitedly filled her fork again.

He shook his head. "No, I didn't."

"He would love this!"

He watched her enjoy her meal with a smile on his face. It made him feel really good to make her happy, even with something as small as a homecooked meal. He wasn't sure if he had ever gotten that kind of satisfaction from _anything_ in any previous relationship. He offered her dessert as well, but she assured him that she couldn't manage another bite.

They were sitting in front of his fireplace with their wine when he decided it was time for the second part of his evening.

"Wanda?" He called softly. She looked up at him with wide, open eyes. "I wanna show you something."

"Okay?" She chuckled. He took her hand and pulled her off of the couch with a grin. "Should I take my wine?" He just smiled as he grabbed a blanket off the back of the sofa and led her towards the door. "Where are we going?"

She did take her glass of wine with her, and she happily followed along as they walked to the nearest stairway. Instead of going down, they went up, and she gasped as he revealed a key to unlock the door to the roof.

"Vision," she giggled. "How did you get a key?"

"My father," he smirked.

He helped her over the step onto the rooftop and she held her glass of wine to her chest. She looked around in awe as they slowly moved away from the entrance and towards the middle of the structure. There wasn't much of a view of the stars in New York City, but the view of the skyline was incredible, especially this high up.

"Wow," she breathed.

He watched her as she looked around with speechless, sparkling eyes. She was so pretty in her oversized white sweater and black leggings. Her hair was down and messy, just the way he liked it.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

She turned around to face him and nodded. "I forget how pretty this city is sometimes."

He slowly walked towards her. "I've only recently grown to appreciate it. I've spent more time in England than I have here. Hence the accent," he joked.

She tilted her head curiously. "What do you mean?"

"I grew up in England. I went to private school in England. I went to school at Oxford." He looked away shyly before he explained, "I didn't know Tony Stark was my father until I was twelve. My mother passed and I…"

She reached out as his voice grew thick with emotion. Her hand gently came to rest on his forearm. "Hey, it's okay, you don't have to tell me."

"I want to," he answered honestly.

He carefully laid out the blanket that he had taken from his apartment and they settled on their backs, gazing up at the night sky, as he told her about his complicated childhood. He loved his father and stepmother dearly, but he, understandably, held a little resentment regarding the early years of his life. He just didn't have it in him to hate his sweet, dead mother, even if she had kept his father away from him. The emotion had to land somewhere.

When he was done talking, he felt a tad emotionally exhausted.

"I'm sorry," he added quickly. "I shouldn't have dumped all that on you."

She rolled over to face him and she cupped his face with both hands. "Don't apologize. Thank you, for trusting me."

He closed his eyes and a smile graced his face. "It's nice to just talk to somebody," he whispered.

She kissed him on the forehead before she rested her head on his chest. "Anytime, Vizh."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and grinned to himself. He liked the shortening of his name in her accent. It made something in his chest flutter.

"Wanda," he whispered nervously. "Can I tell you something else?"

"Of course," and her voice sounded a tad sleepy.

"I wanna kiss you," he blurted out.

All that he could hear were the sounds of the streets below until she giggled. "How much have you had to drink, Vizh?"

He instantly frowned, but he persisted. "I am certainly not joking."

Picking up on the tone of his voice, she sat up and looked down at him in disbelief. "Are you feeling experimental or what? What are you playing at?"

She sounded angry and it was certainly not the moment he had envisioned. He sat up as well and spoke in a soft, soothing voice. "Wanda, I'm sorry, I did not mean to offend you or anything of the sort. I just…" He took a break from her intense gaze and looked away with a sigh. "I've been trying to tell you how I feel, but it's very confusing and I've really struggled."

His calm, heartfelt confession quelled her anger, and it was her turn to apologize. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. It's just that-well, you can understand?"

He nodded affirmatively. "I know."

For the first time she considered that perhaps she had done him a huge disservice by agreeing to go to Stark family and business events with him. She thought that she had been being a good friend, easing some of his anxieties, but perhaps she had just made him feel like something was wrong with him. Like he wasn't normal because he didn't feel comfortable bringing a boyfriend to a Sunday brunch. She had listened to Pietro cry and scream only a few years ago because he wasn't "right", and she had held him and pushed her hand through his hair to comfort him as he fell asleep in her lap, night after night. Despite not understanding personally, she knew that self-acceptance and coming out was not easy, and she would never want someone as beautiful, inside and out, as Vision to feel that he needed to be straight in order for society to appreciate him.

She reached out and softly brushed her thumb across his cheek. "Vision," she began with a smile. "You're perfect the way you are. Being straight is boring anyway," she tried to joke.

He shook his head with a frown. "It's not about being gay or being straight. Trust me. I've thought enough about this to know that. It's about me liking you."

She decided to entertain what she thought was a ludicrous idea for a moment. She had no doubt that Vision cared about her. He was consistently sweet, generous, considerate. He had just cooked her favourite meal from scratch for God's sake, and he always did little things for her like bringing her favourite coffee without her asking and covering her feet with a blanket when they were watching movies and she got cold. _But_ she questioned his level of sexual attraction to her. After all, anatomy aside, she and Pietro looked nothing alike.

"Okay, let's just try something." He tilted his head curiously so she continued. "I'm not saying that sex is the most important part of a relationship because it's not, but it can be important." He nodded in agreement. "So," she sang. "Gimme your hand." He quickly did as she instructed and she guided his hand under her sweater.

His face and neck blushed violently as she fitted his palm over her breast. He could feel the detail in the lace of her bra and her skin was so _warm_.

"Anything?" She questioned curiously.

He stared at the lump beneath her sweater where their hands were and he bit down on his bottom lip as it became hard to concentrate on anything else – Maybe his little brother was really on to something. "I'm sorry," he finally responded. "I didn't hear your question. Can you repeat it?"

She giggled at his distracted tone of voice and dazed expression. "Oh my God," she said more to herself than him. "You like boobs." She dropped his hand and covered her mouth, stifling laughter.

He nodded dumbly. "I really like _you_ ," he stated as he stared at his fidgeting hands in his lap. "I just like you, Wanda."

She scooted closer to him on the blanket and ran a hand slowly through his hair. She just took in his handsome facial features and stayed silent for a long time. Watching the subtle movement of his jaw, the shifting blue of his eyes, the appealing shape of his lips. "You wanna kiss me?" She asked quietly.

He simply nodded.

She leaned in and, with a gentle press of her mouth, she initiated their first kiss. He melted into her instantly, his mouth moulding to hers and his hand rising to tangle in her hair. They kissed slowly, tentatively. She held his face in both of her hands as she alternated from sucking his bottom lip into her mouth to softly covering his top lip. He was a good kisser and he pushed when she pulled.

When it came time to take a breath, she pulled away with a smile. He was smiling as well, his gaze soft and sincere, and happy.

 **VIII. – Kiss**

Vision could say with a great deal of confidence that kissing Wanda Maximoff was his new favourite thing. Her soft mouth. The feeling when she wore lipstick. The way his hands curved around her waist. The smell of her hair so strong and inviting. How when they were both standing up, he had to lean over and dip his head just to reach her.

He could describe an endless list of things that he loved about kissing her.

They spent hours and hours kissing. It was nothing like the countless boys he had kissed. It was just different, incomparable.

When he went to bed at night he could still feel her mouth on his and the way she fit against his body. His imagination was vivid enough to fill in the gaps.

They stayed behind closed doors – her bedroom when Pietro was at work and his penthouse. He felt like he took a little bit of a leap inviting her to his parents' home when he knew everyone would be away for the day. The pool was too tempting to say no and this time she wore a much less conservative bathing suit.

He stared at her over the top of his sunglasses as she laid on the opposite side of the pool deck, drying off. Her long hair was fanned out behind her and she had one knee up with her foot planted firmly on the ground. She was wearing sunglasses as well and she looked relaxed and at ease, but he would be lying if he said that his gaze wasn't focused entirely on her body. The red, string bikini that she was wearing was absolutely sinful.

He got up out of his chair and discarded his sunglasses so that he could gracefully dive into the pool and swim to the other side. He came up out of the water and propped himself up so that he could lean his forearms on the side of the pool, just inches from her.

She turned her head and looked at him with a bright smile. "Hi there."

He grinned back. "Hi."

"What are you doing?" She asked with a laugh.

He answered honestly. "Looking at you." He flicked the string of her bikini bottoms playfully. "I've never seen a swimsuit like this before."

She smiled at the blush that flooded his cheeks. "Do you like it?" She teased.

"Yeah," he whispered. "Red is really your colour."

"That's what people tell me."

He pushed himself out of the pool, sprinkling her with water droplets. He sat down beside her and she was quick to sit up as well and lean back against his chest. He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head, and this time it wasn't for show.

He hummed and kissed her hair again. "You feel good. And you smell good. And I like kissing you."

"I like kissing you too," she giggled.

He swallowed before he asked, "Can we do some more kissing right now?"

She giggled again, "Sure, babe."

She turned her head and placed her hand on his face so that she could kiss him firmly on the mouth. His hands dropped to her waist as he enthusiastically kissed her back. He groaned and he could feel her smile against his mouth. She knew exactly what she did to him.

She moved to straddle his lap and he welcomed her gladly. His hands ran down her back to cup her rear end and he massaged the ample flesh. She laughed against his mouth and he pulled away to kiss her cheek. "What? Is this okay?"

"Just ease up a little, tiger," she instructed with a chuckle.

"Sorry," he murmured in embarrassment. "I just really like your butt."

"I can't say I'm surprised."

"Hey," he whined as he blushed in embarrassment.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and tossed her head back in laughter. "I'm not making fun of you, sweetie," she assured him quickly. "I would never." She kissed the tip of his nose before she moved to his ear. "Just thinking about how good it'll feel when you fuck me there." His breath hitched and his hands tightened on her. "I've never let anyone do that before."

He was at a complete loss for words.

She sensed his predicament so she kissed his forehead before she got to her feet. "I'm going to get a beer from the fridge. Maybe you should take a swim to cool off."

He nodded and watched the sway of her hips as she walked away.

* * *

After a few drinks, they decided to stay the night upstate. While Wanda took a bath in the jacuzzi style bathtub, Vision hung out in the den with his brother – who had come home to interrupt a poolside make out session.

And hadn't shut up about it.

"Vision," he groaned, "she's just _so hot_."

"Morgan," Vision sighed. "Can you stop talking for five minutes?"

His annoying little brother shook his head. "No. No way. I saw you getting all handsy by the pool. Don't play innocent with me, brother." Vision tried to hide his blush as Morgan continued to speak. "You guys were all cutesy and sweet before and now you're one take away from a porno. What changed?"

Vision shrugged. In reality he knew exactly what had changed. "We've been spending more time together I guess," he replied quietly.

"More time together boning," Morgan snickered.

Vision dramatically rolled his eyes and fell back against the couch. "Do you know what my favourite thing about Wanda is?" He voiced in frustration.

"Her boobs? Her hair? Her legs?" Morgan guessed enthusiastically.

"Her kindness!"

Morgan groaned loudly and covered his face with his hands. "You are such a puss."

Vision reached forward and did something that he hadn't done in years, he put his brother in a head lock, using his much taller and broader frame to his advantage.

They were rolling around the floor of the den, wrestling, when there was a gentle knock on the door. The two Starks looked up in unison as Wanda slowly pushed the door open and stood in the doorway. Vision gulped as he realized that Wanda was wearing one of his long-sleeved shirts from high school cross-country and not much else. Her gorgeous legs were bare and she had braided her wet hair.

"Holy shit," Morgan swore underneath his breath, only loud enough for his brother to hear.

"Vizh," she called sweetly. "Are you coming to bed?"

He nodded before he clumsily pushed Morgan off of him and got to his feet. "See you in the morning, Morgan," he said dully.

Wanda took his hand and led him to his bedroom with a little smirk. He closed the door behind them and things began to unfold eerily similar to the dream that he had had the last time he was in this bed.

They kissed and she ended up curled against him, her leg thrown over his thigh and her hand running down his bare chest.

"God, I love kissing you," he exhaled with a hand on the back of her head.

"You've already said that once today," she laughed.

He blushed. "I'm sorry, it's just I—"

She interrupted him with a soft kiss. "Love kissing me?" She teased.

He nodded, but she put him out of his misery when she resumed kissing him. His fingers tightened in her hair, his grip desperate, as her hand settled on the waistband of his boxers.

"Is this okay?" She asked through kisses.

He nodded eagerly and gasped when she pushed his boxers down over his hips. He reflexively thrust up off of the bed when she wrapped a hand around him.

With a giggle, she nuzzled against his jaw and pressed her mouth to his ear. "Good for you."

His thought process was a little delayed, but he instantly blushed when he realized what she was saying. The compliment that she was giving him. "Oh…thank you."

She slowly stroked him and peppered kisses along his cheek and jaw. "Don't be shy," she cooed.

He moaned and turned his head so that he could bury his nose in her hair. "I just get a little nervous," he confessed timidly. "Not usually," he quickly corrected himself. "Just around you."

"It's okay," she responded quickly. "Just relax. Is there anything I can do?"

Without really thinking, he impulsively asked for something. "Can you take off your shirt?" She answered him with a grin and she temporarily pulled away from him to tug her shirt, _his_ shirt, over her head. "Oh my," he breathed. And he thought that the bikini had been hard for him to process.

He gently, nervously, almost fearfully, touched her breasts with both hands as she resumed touching him. He liked the way her back arched. He shuddered at the way she mewled at his clumsy, inexperienced touch. Purely on instinct, and knowledge from heterosexual porn, he dipped his head and flicked his tongue across her nipple. She moaned, held his head to her chest, and increased the pressure and pace of her grip.

He knew that he was close to orgasm so he pulled her in for a kiss and panted against her mouth. "Wanda. Wanda," he repeated. "Can you give me a hickey? Just anywhere."

She nodded and placed her mouth on his chest, near his heart. He grunted when he felt the sting of her teeth and the lap of her tongue. He came almost immediately after and she kissed him through it.

"You are so cute," she said with a bright smile.

At least she had chosen the word cute and not something else to describe how pathetic he currently felt. He grabbed a few tissues from his bedside table to clean himself up, and then he followed her to the other side of the bed and spooned her from behind.

"Thank you," he whispered in her ear.

She reached a hand up behind her and gently massaged his scalp. "You're welcome, baby. I liked touching you, making you come."

He hid his warm, flushed face in her neck. "I liked touching you too."

 **IX. – Dancing In The Dark**

It took some convincing to get Wanda to go on a real, proper date with him. They still hadn't told Pietro what they were doing and she was apprehensive about going out in public while she was harbouring a secret that could cause a rift between her and her brother. But he knew it would be okay if he picked the right time and the right location. He did some careful canvassing and research before he gave her his proposal, and thankfully she said yes with a smile.

So he took her out for dinner and dancing. Actual dancing – not club dancing.

She giggled as he twirled her and gracefully pulled her back into his chest. He watched the happy smile on her face as he expertly moved her around the spacious dance floor. He was definitely bias, but they were the most captivating couple in the room.

"You're such a good dancer," she laughed.

He shrugged with a grin. "I don't get much of a chance to show off. You need a dependable partner for that."

The skirt of her dress moved beautifully as he twirled her again. She had really picked the best outfit for dancing. She looked lovely in her simple black dress and stiletto heels. Her hair was down, her makeup was sultry and inviting, and a long necklace settled between her breasts.

"You look beautiful," he murmured in her ear as he held her close. "I'm not sure if I told you that earlier or not."

She smiled to herself. "You did tell me but it's always nice to hear." She smoothed her hands over his shoulders as she pressed closer. He was really made to wear a suit. He looked practically edible all dressed up. "And you look sexy," she whispered. She heard his breath hitch and his even steps stuttered, just for a beat. "You are sexy," she stated confidently.

He kissed her in response and guided her back to the private booth they had been occupying. She curled into his side, her hand on his thigh, and he almost thought he was imagining the way that she was looking at him. She was looking at him like she wanted him. Like she needed him.

It made him incredibly aroused, and extremely nervous.

He ordered a bottle of wine, and they talked in whispers, and they danced a lot more.

And he ended up ordering another bottle of wine.

And another.

When he walked her home, he pressed her up against the door and kissed her eagerly. His hands bunched in the skirt of her dress and he dragged his tongue along her bottom lip. She held him to her tightly and it encouraged him further.

"I had so much fun tonight," she told him. "I've never been on a date like that before."

"I'm so glad it could be me."

She placed her hand on the doorknob behind her and batted her eyelashes as she looked up at him. Those bright green eyes pulled him in like the suction of a tornado.

"Pietro told me he would be out, all night," she explained slowly. "Do you want to come in?"

He nodded, only able to stare at the way her fingers had wrapped around the end of his tie.

They beelined to her bedroom and made sure that the door was locked behind them.

They both laughed as they fell onto the bed in a tangle of limbs and Vision was quick to apologize as he brushed her hair out of her face. He was afraid that he had crushed her with the unexpected fall. "Sorry, I'm so sorry."

She just giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's okay."

They kissed, and kissed, and kissed, until he felt a tug on his belt buckle. He glanced down and watched the way her fingers meticulously opened his belt, popped the button on his trousers, and pulled down the zipper. He swallowed audibly as his gaze moved up to her face. Her green eyes were dark and wide, and her bottom lip was pulled between her teeth. He knew that look, he just wasn't used to seeing it on someone so pretty.

She really did want him, and she wanted him now.

"Oh, okay, y-yeah, okay," he stuttered.

He managed to stumble to his feet and take off his shoes, pants, tie, and shirt, his jacket having already been discarded. She pulled him back onto the bed before he could look at her, but he could feel that she had removed her dress and stripped down to her underwear. They kissed some more, until she was whispering how much she needed him inside her. He pulled his mouth away from hers and groaned loudly. The auditory element of sex was almost too much for him at the moment. Rather than stutter a reply, he nodded and shoved a hand into his boxers.

He blushed as he quickly realized that he was experiencing stage fright. "I just need a second," he murmured shyly. He tried to concentrate on her lips on his neck and the way her nails scratched along his back and down his ribs, but he was embarrassed to admit that it wasn't working.

He felt distracted and anxious.

She must have sensed his distress because she gave him a quick peck on the lips before she offered, "Let me."

She placed a firm hand on his shoulder so he moved onto his back and took a deep breath while running a hand through his hair. She kissed down his chest slowly and rolled down the waistband of his boxers. He groaned when she took him into her warm mouth, but it didn't take him very long to figure out that his body was not responding the way that he hoped it would. The way that it should.

After several minutes, he sat up and pulled her into a tight hug. He squeezed his eyes shut in frustration and buried his face in her hair. "I think I'm nervous. I'm sorry."

She comforted him by running her hands over his head and through his hair. "It's okay," she cooed. "We had a lot to drink." He nodded, but his grip on her lower back intensified. She guided his head up so that she could look at him and she kissed him firmly, reassuringly, on the mouth. "It really is okay. Let's go to sleep. Do you want to cuddle?" He nodded again and she smiled. "Good. I wanna feel you against me."

She moved onto her side and pulled him against her, their entire torsos touching and their legs intertwined. She tickled the skin at the nape of his neck and kissed him again before she closed her eyes. She prayed that he wouldn't be too humiliated or insecure in the light of day.

* * *

"So," Sam began with a haughty grin, "how was your hot date last night?"

Vision instantly blushed and took a nervous sip from his beer. He didn't usually drink with lunch, but he was with Sam and he still needed to forget about certain parts of the night before.

"It was good. I mean, we went out and had a nice dinner, then we went dancing. We had a lot to drink. I ordered this nice wine. I guess I was trying to impress her," he added awkwardly. "I walked her home and she invited me in."

He blushed again and Sam took the opportunity to chuckle and reach across the table to playfully punch his shoulder. "My man! You are so smooth when you want to be." Sam lifted his glass in a toast, but he could see that his friend looked mortified. "What's wrong? Was it really that bad? Did you build it all up in your head?"

Vision shook his head and leaned across the table so that he could lower his voice. "No, it was going well until I…well, I…um…had a bit of trouble...erm... _performing_."

Sam nodded in understanding. "You couldn't get it up?" He asked nonchalantly.

The blonde blushed again and looked around in discomfort. "It's never happened to me before," he muttered. "I was turned on, but I just couldn't…"

Sam waved his hand dismissively as he took another drink. "It happens, man. You were blitzed; you've been thinking about this chick forever. It happens to the best of us."

"So, it's happened to you?" Vision asked tentatively. Sam nodded so Vision continued with another question. "What did you do?"

"I went down on her to take her mind off it," he answered with a grin. "She falls asleep with an orgasm and all is forgotten."

"Oh," Vision replied dumbly. "I didn't think of that."

He swallowed and flushed as the idea settled in his mind. Oral sex. With a woman. Obviously the idea of doing that to Wanda turned him on, but it would be new territory for him. He took a sip of beer and mulled over the idea of an apology orgasm.

Maybe he would start with flowers first.

* * *

Wanda furrowed her brow as she stared at the bouquet of calla lilies in Vision's hand. "What are these for?"

He smiled shyly and a colour filled his cheeks. "I wanted to apologize for the other night."

It was her turn to blush. "Oh, you didn't have to. There's nothing to apologize for." She took the flowers from him and inhaled the pleasant scent. "It's probably for the best that nothing happened." He looked at her in confusion and she knew that had not come out the way that she intended. "I just mean that we were both so drunk."

Vision nodded as he tucked his hands into his front pockets. "You're right, not exactly the romantic first time I imagined."

Wanda blushed once more and felt a pang of guilt echo in her chest. She really needed to talk to him about what she had been feeling lately. She liked him, she liked him so much, but with every day that passed she felt more and more guilty about lying to Pietro. She never lied to her brother, about anything, and she knew that he never lied to her. She knew that she had to talk to him before she and Vision got anymore serious. But she kept getting herself in trouble by being alone with him, and sometimes alcohol. He was just so handsome, and charming, and sweet. Most importantly, he was so honest and transparent with her. He was also so nervous and shy around her that it was incredibly endearing. It was so different from the confident guy that had first introduced himself in just a pair of shorts.

"Vision," she began with a sigh. "I need to talk to you about something."

He looked at her with wide, soft eyes and she quickly remembered why she found it so easy to talk to him, and be with him.

Before she could speak again, Pietro burst through the front door in a flurry of energy.

"Hey Wanda! Hey Vision! I didn't know that you were coming over. Did you bring my sister flowers?" He asked with a laugh. "You're such a suck up. Hey! Do you want to come out with us tonight?"

Pietro, as usual, was speaking a mile a minute, and Vision blinked at him as his mind caught up to what he was being asked. "You are going out tonight?"

"Well," Pietro laughed, " _I'm_ going out and I was planning on dragging her. Do you wanna come?"

Vision turned to Wanda and noticed that she looked incredibly uncomfortable.

Before he could answer, Pietro responded for him. "Of course you're coming! Wear that shirt that brings out your eyes!"

The brunette forced a smile and nodded in agreement. "Sounds fun."

* * *

The three of them walked through the doors of the bustling club at eleven o'clock. Vision looked around and instantly pursed his lips. Always the same people drinking the same drinks and dancing to the same songs. Even though he hadn't been here in months, nothing had changed.

Pietro went straight to the bar while he hung back, waiting to see what Wanda would do. It did not take him very long to figure out that something was wrong. Vision wasn't sure what it was, but Wanda was avoiding him and he knew that he was sporting a pout. She monopolized her brother in conversation when she could. She wouldn't dance with him. She barely looked at him.

After his third drink, he worked up the courage to confront her. He found her at the bar waiting to order. He straightened his shoulders before he approached her, wrapped an arm around her midsection, and pulled her back against his chest. "Can I buy you a drink?" He asked with his mouth to her ear.

She was quick to turn around and peel his hand off of her. He thought that perhaps she had believed that he was a stranger and that she would curl into him with a happy smile once she saw his face. But if anything, she looked even more startled by his presence. She held him at arms' length and forced a smile.

"It's fine, I'm just waiting. You don't have to wait with me!"

He shook his head. "I can get you a drink way faster." This was a gay bar after all. She started to protest, but he just smiled and grabbed her hand. He made his way towards the bar top, using his height and frame to his advantage. He caught the familiar bartender's gaze and waved in greeting. The male bartender, with a flirtatious smile, was quick to move towards him and ask for his order. "Can I get a beer and a double whiskey sour, please?" He turned to Wanda with a bright, proud smile, like he was a caveman bringing home dinner. He kept one hand entangled with hers while his other settled on her lower back. His fingers were able to stroke the skin between her shorts and her top. He felt a warmth spread throughout his chest as he looked down at her. She was such a beautiful woman, it was no wonder that he was consistently a bundle of nerves around her. He dipped his head to press his lips to hers, and was crestfallen when she pulled away.

"Vision," she reprimanded. "We're in public." She grabbed their drinks and had an excuse to step out of his grasp.

He handed the bartender cash and quickly followed Wanda back to their table. "I don't understand," he called after her. "We were in public the other night?" She spun around with an angry expression and he reflexively took a step backwards. He truly had no idea what he was doing wrong.

He thought that she liked him?

Another important conversation was interrupted by Pietro. Vision almost rolled his eyes as the male Maximoff clapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey! I made friends!"

Vision turned his head to see two tall, rather attractive men walking towards them. The more muscular one had long blonde hair pulled into a sleek bun and a beard while the other wore his dark, shoulder length hair down and had a slimmer frame and paler skin.

"This is Loki," Pietro introduced as he gestured towards the brunette. "And his brother, Thor. Guys, this is Vision, and my sister, Wanda." Pietro turned towards Thor with a grin and a raised eyebrow. "Wanda here is _straight_."

Vision bristled and pushed his shoulders back so that he could stand at his full height. Leave it to Pietro to try and get his sister laid at every opportunity. Vision felt powerless as he watched Thor engage Wanda in conversation and then lead her to the dance floor. He nursed his beer and stared at them as Pietro flirted with Loki at his side.

She had never danced with him like that.

When Loki left to use the bathroom, Pietro looked to him with a frown. He nudged him in the side before he asked, "What's the matter?"

Vision shook his head and lied. "Nothing. I'm just not feeling well."

He couldn't take his eyes off of Thor, who was big and burly, and making Wanda toss her head back with laughter. He had never felt so jealous. He had never felt so _heartbroken_.

"I'm in love, Pietro," he confessed.

"Woah! With who?" He asked incredulously.

He sighed, "With someone who doesn't want me."

 **X. – Ain't Nobody**

He tried, but ultimately, Vision could not stop himself from going to Wanda and Pietro's apartment again the next day. He knew that Pietro would already be at work and that Wanda would be home alone. Instead of flowers, he brought coffee and fresh croissants from the bakery down the street.

She opened the door still in her sleepwear and he greeted her with a smile. "Good morning. I brought you breakfast."

She blinked at him sleepily as she ran a hand through her long hair. "Hey Vizh," she spoke huskily. "Pietro has gone to work already."

"I know," he smiled, "I'm here to see you."

She nodded silently and pushed open the door for him to follow her into the small living room. He sat on the sofa next to her and placed the coffee and the bag in his hand on the coffee table.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

A smile of pure bliss crossed her face after she took the first sip of the coffee he bought her. "Better now. Thank you for stopping by."

He smiled happily and brushed her hair behind her ear. "You are welcome." His hand slipped into her hair and she leaned into his touch as he started to massage her scalp. "Wanda," he whispered shakily. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Is it about last night?" She asked with closed eyes. "I was being a jerk. I'm really sorry. I have a bit of a temper sometimes."

He shifted closer to her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, then her nose, then her cheek. "I love you," he whispered. "I'm in love with you, Wanda. I've never felt like this before."

Wanda slowly placed her coffee on the table in front of them and cupped his face in both of her hands. "Vision," she responded in astonishment. "We barely know each other. We've been on one date. We haven't even had sex," she tried to reason.

He turned his head to kiss her palm as he continued to stare at her with a heated gaze. "Don't try and tell me that we don't know each other. I've told you things that I've never told anyone. We had a connection from the very moment we met. We may have only gone on one date, but we've hung out dozens of times." He kissed her palm again before he spoke, "You don't need to have sex to know that you love someone. I haven't felt a tenth of what I feel for you for anyone I've had sex with. I wanna be with you."

He was looking at her so tenderly and she knew that she looked like crap, fresh out of bed without even a chance to put a brush through her hair. She opened her mouth to protest further, but instead she pulled him into a hungry kiss.

It was hard to reason with someone in love.

He responded to her eagerly and tugged her into his lap. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and wound one hand in her hair while the other trailed down her back to cup her ass. She was quick to push his jacket off of his shoulders and pull at the neck of his long-sleeved tee. He pulled his mouth away from hers and he took the opportunity to catch his breath and tug his shirt over his head.

He groaned loudly as she palmed at his fit torso and ravaged his neck with bites and kisses. "Wanda." He repeated her name in between moans as both of his hands settled on her behind. She was gyrating on top of him and it was all he could do not to throw her on her back and rut against her. "Wanda?"

"Yeah, baby?" She responded as she kissed his shoulder.

He nudged her cheek with his nose and enticed her into another kiss. "I love your eyes. I love these freckles on your face," he said as his thumb brushed over the freckles at the corner of her mouth. "I love your lips. I love your hair. I love your body."

"Yeah?" She questioned in a throaty voice. The kind of voice that told him that she was turned on.

He nodded as he kissed her. "Yeah," he confirmed.

"Do you think about me when you jerk off?" He nodded again. "Tell me. Tell me what you think about." She giggled as a blush spread across his cheeks and down his neck. "How do you fuck me?" His blush deepened, if that was even possible, and she grinned as her fingers danced along his clavicle. "Not used to dirty talk? It's kind of cute, Vizh."

"You kind of overwhelm me," he admitted. "In a good way. I'm usually pretty good at…" He shyly looked away as his sentence trailed off.

"Sex?" She supplied with a smirk.

"Yeah," he murmured. "But with you I'm just so nervous. All the time."

She gave him a long, dirty kiss before she dropped her hand to the bulge in his trousers. "But you're as hard as a rock right now."

"Thank God," he chuckled. He wasn't sure if his fragile heterosexual self-esteem could handle any more performance issues.

She laughed along with him, and bit down on her bottom lip as she continued to stroke him. He closed his eyes and groaned at the feeling. If this was what she felt like through two layers of clothing right now, he couldn't even imagine what her hand would feel like with nothing in the way. He remembered the last time, in his childhood bed, way too vividly. And then there was her mouth, only a brief, drunken preview. And…

He groaned loudly thanks to the path his thoughts had wandered down, and he pressed his mouth to hers in a frenzied kiss.

He laid her down on the sofa so that he was on top of her and together they pulled her tank top over her head. "Christ," he groaned. He stared at her for a moment, taking her all in, before he covered her breasts with both of his hands. She knew that he had never touched another woman like this and he really appreciated all of her patience with him. He really did spend a lot of time trying out different techniques and pressures.

He had an odd flashback to the first time his father had given him one of his magazines that he hid from Pepper and how all the breasts in those pages had done very little to get him hard. Wanda had wonderful breasts, they were a lovely shape and size with pert, little nipples. He gently massaged her breasts and ran his thumbs over her nipples.

"Is this okay?" He asked in a rough voice.

She nodded and pulled him down for a kiss. "Of course. You seem to like them," she teased.

"Uh huh," he murmured against her mouth. "Your breasts are beautiful. You're beautiful, and sexy, and cute."

She slipped her tongue in his mouth to stop him from giving more compliments. She could tell by the way that he kissed her that he thought she was beautiful; she didn't have to hear him say it. She kept him focused on thoroughly kissing her as she dragged her nails down his back and started to push his track pants down over his hips. It was so odd to see him in sweats, he must have come to her apartment from the gym. She took his boxers with the pants and then she felt the press of all of him against her.

"Oh my," she purred as she pulled him flush against her. "You're so big and hard right now."

And she wasn't just saying that to stroke his ego.

He gulped as his cock twitched at her words. "Are you-are you wet?" He asked nervously. He desperately wanted her to be as aroused as he was.

She grinned and kissed his neck. "Feel free to find out for yourself."

He tentatively caressed her lower belly before he slipped his fingers inside the waistband of her shorts. He needed a little encouragement to move inside her underwear and fit his hand over her mound. "Wanda," he gasped in wonder. "Do you-is there-do you have a condom?" He stumbled.

"In the bathroom," she answered quickly. "In the top drawer."

He raised his head so that he could look her in the eye when he spoke, his hand still inside her panties. "Do you want to?" He asked shyly. "Do you want to have sex? With me?"

She held his face between her hands and couldn't stop smiling at how bashful he looked, even with pupils blown wide and his cock straining against her stomach. "Yeah, I do," she answered quietly, honestly. "You know that it'll be different. It'll feel different," she cautioned.

He nodded in understanding. "Yeah, it will," he spoke steadily, "because I'm in love with you."

She kissed him sweetly, smiled, and encouragingly patted his shoulders. "Go get a condom. I'll wait here."

In a flurry of long limbs, he tugged his boxers back up so that he could jump off of the couch and run to the bathroom. He ruffled through drawers, having forgotten her directions, until he finally found a box of condoms. He triumphantly grasped a small plastic package in his fingers as he raced back to the sofa. He pushed his boxers to the floor and carelessly kicked them aside. He raised his head to find her lying on the sofa, completely naked.

He gulped audibly and his fingers nervously twitched at his sides. "Wow," he gasped, "wow."

"Stop," she chided, obviously embarrassed.

He kneeled over her on the sofa, but he was unable to stop staring. Her lean, but muscled thighs. The width of her hips. The trim, curly patch of hair between her legs. He could see the evidence of her arousal and it made him gulp. "I'm sorry, you're just the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

She rolled her eyes, trying not to allow his compliment to settle in her heart the way it wanted to. Instead of replying, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her once more, with her feet hooking around his calves and her mouth hot and enthusiastic against his.

"How do you want to do this?" She finally asked breathlessly. "Do you want me to roll over?"

He was quick to shake his head. "No, I want to kiss you and look at your pretty face when I'm inside you."

Wanda's eyes widened and a shiver raced through her body. With a comment like that he was obviously feeling more confident and at ease.

"Then let's stay like this," she whispered.

He rolled the condom on, took a deep breath to calm his nerves, and then he entered her in one smooth stroke. She tossed her head back with a moan and reflexively wrapped her arms and legs tighter around him. He was able to press his face against her neck as his body stilled and he adjusted to the new and overwhelming sensation that he was experiencing.

"Vizh," she whispered sweetly as she stroked a hand through his hair. "Are you okay?" She could feel his heavy breath against her neck, but with every second that passed without him saying a word or moving a muscle, she grew more and more concerned. "Sweetheart? We can stop anytime you want."

His head snapped up at that and he repeatedly shook his head. "No, no, I don't wanna stop." His voice was so deep and rough that it sent a thrill through her. "I'm just…I'm just trying to calm down. I wanna last."

She hummed and peppered his face with kisses. She shifted her hips infinitesimally and bit down on her lip at how perfectly he stretched her. "You feel good."

"You feel…uh…ugh…" He groaned, long and low, unable to put into words just how incredibly warm, and wet, and tight and…

He groaned again as he began to rock against her. He placed one hand on the arm of the sofa in front of him, for leverage, while his other hand made contact with her hip, her breasts, her neck, her face, her hair, anywhere he could reach. He wanted to go slow, but his body seemed to be intentionally rebelling against his mind. "Fuck," he swore.

She grinned up at him and gripped his face. He was sexy when he swore in that posh British accent of his. "Fuck me hard, Vision," she begged. "I wanna feel you for the rest of the week."

His fingers tightened around the arm of the chair. He set a rather rough pace, but she moaned encouragingly beneath him and arched her back to meet him thrust for thrust. Just when he felt he had found his rhythm, she slipped a hand down her torso and started to touch herself.

He froze and found himself staring at her once more. He had never seen anything so _stimulating_ in his entire life.

"Vision?"

His attention was so focused on her beautiful fingers just above the spot where they were joined that it was hard to even respond to the call of his name.

"Please don't stop doing that," he finally spoke.

She laughed loudly and pulled him in for a kiss. "Okay," she giggled. She couldn't stop laughing as she kissed him, but her laughter quickly turned to a whine when he changed the angle of his hips. "Harder," she told him, "I'm almost there."

His eyebrows shot into his hairline. "Really? What can I do?"

She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. "Just keep doing what you're doing," she breathed.

He did, and with her thumb brushing her clit and her other hand grasping his bicep, she climaxed with a whimper and her lip between her teeth.

His breath hitched when her muscles clenched around him and every muscle in his own body tensed and flexed as he fought through several more thrusts. "Oh fuck, you're so amazing, I love you so much," he rambled. He generally didn't talk a lot during sex, but Wanda had flicked a switch in him that apparently couldn't be turned off. He dipped his head to kiss her and he continued to speak as their mouths were pressed together. "It's never been like this for me before. I'm gonna come so hard."

He shuddered as he came, his hips jerking rather violently, and she ran her hands soothingly down his back and sides to calm him down.

The first thing out of his mouth when he caught his breath was an apology. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I'm usually not that rude."

She was quick to grab his face and make him look at her. "Vision," she said sternly, "don't apologize. That was incredible."

He didn't refute her, just smiled shyly and gave her a soft kiss. "Thank you, Wanda. It was beyond incredible for me."

They exchanged long, languid kisses after he had scurried away to dispose of the condom, and it took a while for Wanda to consider that they probably shouldn't be doing this in her living room.

"Babe," she muttered against his hungry mouth. "Do you wanna move to my bedroom?"

He nodded before he caught her completely off guard – hooking her ankles around his lower back and rising to his feet with her securely in his arms.

They moved underneath the sheets of her unmade bed and they kissed, and caressed, and talked for hours. An hour before Pietro was due to get off work, she walked him to the door and gave him a soft kiss goodbye.

She had never been in love before, but she imagined that this is what it felt like.

* * *

Sam laughed obnoxiously as he mock football tackled his friend. "Look at that shit eating grin on your face! Must have been out of this world sex!"

Vision hadn't said a single word about sex or his relationship since Sam walked through his door. Apparently, the expression on his face said it all. He blushed and stared off dreamily. "It was so wonderful. She's so beautiful and I care about her so much. It was just…it was nothing I have ever felt before."

He hadn't been able to stop thinking about it since he had walked home from her apartment in a daze.

"I'm happy for you, man."

Vision just grinned uncontrollably. He loved being in love.

Sam didn't wait for a response before he spoke again. "Welcome to pussy!"

The blonde groaned and screwed up his face in distaste. "Geez, Sam. Did you have to say that?"

"Did you just say geez?" Sam countered.

Vision was given a reprieve when there was a knock on the door. He skipped to answer it and smiled brightly when dark hair and green eyes jumped into his arms. She kissed him excitedly, with a lot of tongue, and he kissed her back instinctively. He staggered backwards until he found purchase on the back of the sofa and he hooked her legs around his waist. He moaned against her mouth and splayed one hand on her lower back while the other tangled in her hair.

He had completely forgotten about Sam until he heard his voice. "I don't think I paid my admission to this show."

Wanda giggled as she jumped out of his arms and onto her feet. She kept both of her hands on his torso as she turned to Sam with a flush in her cheeks. "I am so sorry. I didn't even see you there, I just sort of attacked him."

"No worries," Sam chuckled, "but I should probably get going."

"Wanda, this is Sam," Vision introduced in a rough, aroused voice. "Sam, Wanda."

"Wonderful to meet you," Sam grinned. "This guy doesn't stop talking about you."

Wanda gazed up at him with a smile. "You can't stop talking about me?"

Vision smiled back at her. It was true, there was no point in denying it.

Sam departed with a smile and a wave, giving Vision a subtle thumbs up before he closed the door behind him. Wanda wasted no time before she returned to kissing him and running her hands over any part of him she could reach.

"I can't stop thinking about you," she confessed in a whisper. Her voice had taken on a decidedly suggestive tone and it sounded even sexier in her accent. "I can't stop thinking about what we did." She giggled and pressed her mouth to his ear. "How good it was."

He nervously chewed on the inside of his cheek. "It was that good for you?"

She giggled again and slipped both of her hands into the back pockets of his khakis. "So good that I want to do it again. Right now."

* * *

Vision felt like he became a man possessed. He called into the office so that he could "work from home" when really all he did was spend all day in bed with Wanda. They made love absolutely everywhere in his penthouse. His bed. His sofa. His kitchen counter. The rug in front of his fireplace. In the shower. In the bathtub. Against the wall. On the balcony. He would think that he had a serious problem if she wasn't as adventurous, and happy, and energetic about sex as he was. He loved exploring different things and positions with her. She seemed to really appreciate how openminded and honest he was in the bedroom. He supposed that it came from his rather nonchalant attitude towards definitions of sexuality. He didn't understand people's rigidities. He enjoyed certain things with men and he enjoyed certain things with Wanda, to him it was not something to lose sleep over.

"You smell good," he groaned as he pressed his face against her inner thigh. "I bet you taste good too."

She smiled as she reached down and ran her fingers through his pretty, golden hair. "Vision, sweetie, we've talked about this. It's okay, I really don't mind."

He rested his cheek on her stomach and frowned. She insisted that she didn't mind that he had never gone down on her, that his comfort was way more important, but he felt unbelievably guilty about it. Especially when she gave him the most spectacular blow jobs.

He continued to frown and pout as he stayed lying on top of her while caressing her thighs with his hands. "But you're so pretty down there," he muttered.

She laughed loudly, beautiful and melodic. "Well I'm glad you think so."

He sat up quickly with a stern and determined expression, and he grasped both of her ankles. "I want to. Right now. Take off your cute panties."

She laughed at him and shook her head. "You're acting silly."

He didn't bother with a verbal response, instead he ran his hands up her long legs and pulled her underwear off without preamble. He surged forward to kiss her and his tongue slowly explored her mouth. He sucked on her bottom lip before he whispered, "I want to lick your pussy."

She kissed him softly before she gripped his face with both hands. "You totally can if you never say that again."

His mouth dropped open in surprise and he nodded as he blushed. "Okay, absolutely, yes. I'm sorry, I thought you wanted me to try to talk dirty."

"I don't like the word pussy," she told him honestly. "But I love the thought of your mouth on me."

With a renewed confidence, he kissed her on the mouth and then dropped between her legs. He was still nervous and tentative, but he was eager to accept instruction. So with each kiss, lick, and nuzzle, and her breathless directions of higher, there, slow down, just like that, he got more and more pleasure out of giving her pleasure. He loved the sounds that she was making, the way that he could feel the muscles in her thighs tensing and clenching, and the way that she was gripping his hair even tighter than when they had sex.

It was the most empowering thing he had ever done.

He shifted his hands from holding her waist to cupping her behind.

"Vizh," she panted. "Can you use your fingers? And suck my clit, please?"

He glanced up at her, at the way her nipples were straining against the fabric of her tank top, and nodded eagerly. He slipped two fingers inside of her and focused his attention on her clit. She cried out in a way that he had never heard before and then she was coming, hard. She pushed her head into the mattress and arched her back, allowing him to grip her butt with his free hand and hold her to him.

"Woah," he whispered against her wet flesh as her hips lazily rolled against him. She fell back onto the bed with a cry and rolled onto her side. He stared at her in awe and lowered his head to kiss her naked hip. "That was the sexiest thing I've ever seen."

She reached down to grab at his shoulder and she gestured for him to move up to face her. She held his chin as she kissed him firmly. "That was so good. Thank you."

He smiled proudly. "I can't wait to do it again, and I wanna give equal attention to your lovely derriere."

She giggled, still in a post-orgasmic haze, and pinched his side. "You're a naughty boy," she teased.

"Only for you," he chirped back.

* * *

It took him a little while to learn that he got the most aroused when Wanda took control. He liked it when she told him what to do and pushed him around in bed. He was so used to being dominant during sex, being a designated "top" and all, that it took some time getting used to, psychologically. But then she tied him to his bed with his two most expensive ties and he came so hard that he almost passed out.

He leapt off of the bed and wrapped Wanda up in his arms. She giggled and tried to squirm away for him so that she could put in her earrings. He smiled to himself and pressed a kiss to the side of her neck. "You make me so happy," he whispered.

Wanda was unable to stop herself from grinning uncontrollably. "You make me happy too, but I have to go to work."

"I can drive you. We still have loads of time."

He started to walk back towards the bed with her still in his arms. "Can I pick you up from work tonight? We can spend the night here?" He asked as he kissed behind her ear. She nodded against him and he continued to smile happily. "I was also thinking about going camping this weekend. Bear Mountain State Park is only an hour outside the city," he explained nervously. "It might be nice to go hiking and swimming, and just get away."

"That does sound nice."

He swallowed before he bravely asked, "Would you like to go with me?"

She spun around to face him. "You want to spend the weekend with me?"

He shrugged helplessly. It didn't seem like such a big deal to him. They spent the weekends together all the time. "I want to spend forever with you."

Her eyes widened and she took a step out of his reach.

"I-I'm sorry," he stuttered in a panic. "That just slipped out."

Her gaze turned to the carpeted floor. "It's okay," she replied slowly. "I liked hearing it, it's just…" She stopped talking and pursed her lips. "I have to tell Pietro that we're dating." She had been pushing it off and pushing it off. It almost felt too late, but she knew that she needed to have the conversation if she and Vision wanted to be a couple outside of the penthouse.

He approached her cautiously and cupped her face. "Want me to talk to him?"

She promptly shook her head. "No, it has to be me." Vision lowered his head to kiss her and it was tender and sweet. She grasped both of his wrists and smiled up at him. "Thank you for being patient with me."

"Thank you for being patient with me," he returned. He kissed her again before he added. "I love you."

 **XI. – Time After Time**

Wanda stood in the kitchen, nervously tapping her fingers against her mug of tea, as she stared at her brother sitting on the couch watching sports. The same couch where she and Vision had fucked for the first time.

She needed to do it. She needed to have this conversation. It wasn't exactly like this was a familiar position for her. She had been attracted to Pietro's hookups before, and she knew that he had flirted with a boyfriend or two of hers, but it never went beyond that. Vision and Pietro had been broken up for a while before they even kissed and yet it still felt like she had done something horribly wrong.

Betrayal – that was the word she was looking for.

Unexpectedly, Pietro was the one to break the silence.

"Little sister," he called softly.

She raised her head and furrowed her eyebrows in concern. "Yeah?" She could tell by the tone of her brother's voice that something was off.

"Can I talk to you about something?"

She nodded as she practically raced into the living room. "Of course you can," she cooed, "you know that."

He promptly curled up in her lap and she ran a hand through his hair. "I think I want Vision back," he murmured sadly.

She was thankful that he couldn't see the way her eyes widened in shock. "What?" She croaked.

"Ever since that night we all went out together, I haven't been able to stop thinking about him. He's the nicest guy I've ever dated and I was an idiot to dump him."

If her interests didn't conflict she knew that she would be fully supportive of what her brother was saying. "But Pietro," she tried to reason quietly, "you lost interest."

"I know," he groaned. "But that's my problem, not his. I can't expect a guy to excite me every minute of the day. It's not realistic."

Wanda swallowed thickly. Her brother had to pick this moment, and this guy, to have an epiphany of maturity.

"It's just that he's kind and smart, and he has a real, adult job. Not to mention money. And he isn't one of those sleazy guys that just hangs around the club looking to get laid by anyone who looks his way, sometimes he just goes with his friends and stands there and smiles."

All of the things that her brother was saying about Vision were true, but she couldn't ignore the urge that implored her to tell him that she knew Vision far better than he did. Everything that Pietro knew about him was superficial. Pietro never took the time to really get to know the guys he dated.

"And the sex." Pietro groaned again and Wanda cringed. "I miss his big, beautiful cock."

She spoke just to steer her brother away from that particular topic of conversation. "Pietro, are you sure? What if he's with someone?"

"What if he's not?" He responded optimistically. "What if he's just telling me he is to make me jealous?"

"Do you really think he would do that?"

She felt Pietro shrug as she massaged the back of his neck. "I dunno, but he told me he's in love with someone. What if it was his shy, roundabout way of saying he's in love with me?"

Wanda wanted to tell him that that was absolutely ridiculous. However, she had a hard time being harsh with her brother. "P-Pietro," she stuttered, "I think…I think…"

Pietro was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't even hear her speak. "I think I'm going to invite him home with us next weekend."

"What?" Wanda asked loudly. She and Pietro had been anticipating the trip home to the farm to see their adopted family since Christmas. Neither of them had ever invited anyone to Iowa.

"It gives me some time to work out all this feelings bullshit."

Wanda just stared at the rain hitting the living room window in shock as her brother continued to talk openly about _her_ boyfriend.

* * *

Vision opened the door with a flourish and swept her into his arms. He spun her around as he kissed her in greeting.

"You were away for far too long," he smiled. "I missed you." He put her back on the ground and guided her into the kitchen with an arm around her waist. "Are you hungry? I can make you some breakfast. Would you like a cappuccino? Coffee? Tea?" She just shook her head and he looked down at her with a worried expression. "What's wrong?" He asked as he tucked her hair behind her ear.

She leaned against his island countertop and sighed as she ran both hands through her hair. It took him a minute to figure out what was troubling her, but he did figure it out.

"Oh," he spoke. "Did your talk with Pietro not go well?" She shook her head again. "Is he mad?" He asked tentatively.

"I couldn't tell him," she confessed.

He felt his heart sink. "Oh."

"We're going home next weekend and he's going to invite you."

Vision smiled as he reached across the counter to hold her hand. "To go home with you?" He would get to meet her family and see the home she had made after coming from Sokovia. The thought alone made him giddy. "That sounds wonderful."

"Because he wants to get back together with you," he finished.

"Oh," was all that came out of his mouth yet again.

Honestly, he was floored. Pietro Maximoff did not seem like the kind of guy that tried on a relationship twice. And there hadn't been a whole lot of depth between them to begin with. It was nothing close to what he had with Wanda.

She arched an eyebrow in annoyance as she stared at him. "Oh? That's all you have to say?"

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I just don't know what to say. I am very surprised. It's not like your brother and I were serious when we were seeing each other."

"So you're not intrigued by the idea or anything like that?"

"No," he denied instantly. He moved around the island so that he could stand beside her and pull her into an embrace. "I'm kind of in love with someone else," he murmured against the top of her head.

She slipped her hands underneath the back of his shirt and gripped him tightly, her fingernails digging into his skin. "I'm sorry, I just got a little insecure."

He kissed the top of her head before he tilted her head back so that he could plant kisses on her forehead, cheeks, and nose. "I adore you, Wanda Maximoff."

He spoke with such an intense, passionate stare that it made her insides squirm. "I feel the same way about you," she whispered.

"But?" He questioned fearfully. Her sentence had just trailed off in the most ominous way.

"But I think we should cool off, take a break, until we can get this sorted out. I can't rub this in his face." She took his hand and placed a kiss in the centre of his palm. "It'll be okay. We'll be okay."

He wanted to believe her, but he couldn't. He didn't want to lose her and this was exactly what losing her felt like.

 **XII. – Need You Tonight**

Vision smiled as he looked out the kitchen window at Wanda and Pietro playing touch football in the backyard with their two brothers, Cooper and Nathaniel.

He had been in Iowa for only a day and yet he felt at home. The only thing that was missing was his ability to be with Wanda. He couldn't hold her hand, kiss her cheek or forehead, touch her waist. He couldn't share her bedroom – he was bunking on the living room sofa. Perhaps most painfully, he couldn't tell her loving adoptive family how much he cared about her.

Wanda had told him all about the Bartons and he knew how much they all meant to her. Clint and Laura Barton had saved her and Pietro from the streets of Novi Grad. Wanda had helped raise the three children. The couple had given them the money to move to New York.

There was love in this house, and sacrifice, and gratitude. Vision could feel it all over and it made him smile.

He spun around at the call of his name and saw little Lila Barton approach him. "Oh, hello."

"Are you Wanda's boyfriend?" He swallowed as Lila looked up at him with big, innocent, inquisitive eyes. "Are you Pietro's boyfriend?"

Laura approached the pair of them with a laugh. "Lila," she spoke affectionately. "Why don't you go outside and play with your brothers and sister?"

Lila bounded outside with a smile and Vision turned to the Barton matriarch with flushed cheeks. "She wasn't bothering me, Mrs. Barton."

"Please call me Laura, and that's her way of saying she'd like you to be part of the family. She's just trying to figure out where you fit."

Vision chuckled, "Oh, well she's very sweet."

"And very nosey," Laura added.

Laura led the young man to the kitchen table for a cup of tea and waited until they were sitting across from each other with full mugs before she asked the question that had been on her mind from the very first moment that she had laid eyes on the tall Brit.

"So, Victor," she began. "How long have you and Wanda been seeing each other?"

"Wanda and I have been friends for several months now."

Laura smirked. "That's not what I asked."

Vision shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "I don't know what you mean."

"I've been married for seventeen years, sweetie. I know what love looks like, and you look at my daughter like a man enamoured."

He felt very hot and short of breath all of a sudden. He tugged at his collar and looked around the room. "It's hotter in Iowa than I expected," he muttered distractedly.

Laura just smiled at him knowingly, like she didn't need an confession out of him. "I think you're good for her. You have the same kind of quiet intensity that she has, a lot of people don't understand that. You seem sweet, patient, kids clearly don't freak you out, and you're handsome. Does she know?"

His shoulders sagged and he gave in with a sigh. "It's complicated."

"Because Pietro likes you?"

Vision's eyes widened and he practically gasped. He thought that Clint was the one retired from intelligence gathering, not his wife.

Their conversation was thankfully interrupted by several pairs of feet stampeding through the door.

"Mom! What's for dinner?"

"Your father is going to barbecue," Laura called back.

"Where is Dad?"

"The tractor is being temperamental again."

He sensed a presence behind him and then he felt a familiar hand in his hair.

"Vizh is super handy. Maybe you can take a look?"

He nodded as he viewed the hopeful expression on Wanda's face. "I could see if I could be of assistance, sure."

Laura was a mixture of amused and curious. "You know tractors?"

"Well, I know cars and other engines and machines," he explained.

"Are you an engineer?" Laura asked curiously.

Pietro was the one to answer as he joined them in the kitchen. "Actually he's a boring accountant."

"But my father likes to take things apart and put them back together," he added. "I just picked up a few things."

Laura smiled at him again. That knowing smile that was laced with something that looked like approval.

* * *

By his third night at the Barton farm, Vision felt a physical need to be near Wanda. He tossed and turned on the couch as his mind was entirely focused on the upper level of the house. He was sure that it was psychosomatic, but the heat in the farm house felt stifling. He tossed all of the blankets onto the floor and padded into the kitchen for a tall glass of water. As anticipated, it did nothing to cool him down.

He mentally weighed the pros and cons before he decided that now was not the time for a carefully thought out decision. He was being driven by love and lust, and he needed her.

He crept up the stairs and into Wanda's teenage bedroom. He made sure to soundlessly close the door behind him before he slipped under the sheets of her bed. His hand found her hip and he wrapped his body around hers.

"Vizh?" She questioned sleepily as she felt a familiar touch. "What are you doing? What's wrong?"

"I need you," he rasped. "I miss you."

She rolled over to face him and pulled him into a sloppy kiss. "Oh, baby," she murmured. "Come here."

He kissed her desperately and rolled onto his back so that he could pull her on top of him. She shifted against his erection and he groaned, long and low from the back of his throat. "Fuck me like this," he begged. "I love it when you fuck me like this."

She grinned despite the fact that he was being far too loud for the thin walls of this house. "You'll have to be quiet," she whispered as she placed her hand over his mouth. He nodded, like a good boy, and sucked her fingers into his mouth. His eyes were so dark with desire that it was almost overwhelming; it made her other hand tighten around his shoulder.

She pushed herself up onto her knees so that he could push his boxers down far enough to kick them off and she pulled her oversized t-shirt over her head. He hooked his fingers around the waistband of her underwear at her hip and then he did something that she never thought possible from someone so shy and refined – he ripped them.

"Vizh!" She gasped in disbelief.

Colour instantly filled his cheeks and he mumbled an apology against her hand. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

She laughed to herself and leaned down to kiss him. "I didn't know you were such a caveman," she teased.

He wanted to argue with her, but he was very distracted by her mouth.

"It turned me on," she added after another kiss.

She pulled off her ripped, ruined underwear and slowly sunk down onto him. He propped himself up onto his elbows, making it easier for her to lean down and kiss him. She knew that he loved having sex like this, because it was intimate and it also allowed her to take charge and set the pace. He was not embarrassed to admit that he liked being a little submissive.

She whispered against his mouth as she ran a hand through his hair. "I can't fuck you hard the way you like because it will make too much noise." She kissed his forehead and his eyelids before she added, "Is slow okay?"

He sat up and pulled her tighter against him. He nodded while running his hands down the smooth skin of her back. "I love you like this," he rasped. "I just love you."

She smiled, while running her fingers over his defined, handsome facial features. "I love you too."

His eyes widened in surprise and his grip on her tightened. She had never said that to him before. "You do?"

Her hips rocked gently against his as she took in every detail of his expression in this moment. "I do." She kissed him again, licking the roof of his mouth with her tongue. "I love everything about you. You're so open and kind, and gentle, and—" He interrupted her romantic speech with another hungry kiss. His hands moved to cup her breasts and she whined due to the attention. "Vizh, I was trying to tell you something."

He grinned, touching her exactly the way that she had shown him. "I get the idea," he joked. "Just," he paused and nervously chewed on his bottom lip. "Can you show me?"

She answered him with a kiss and a swivel of her hips. That she could definitely do.

It was definitely slower than the usual pace of their lovemaking, and certainly quieter, but it was still so good. Vision had to bury his face in her neck to stifle his groans, and instead of moaning to clue him into her pleasure, Wanda scratched her nails down his chest. He knew when she was close. He had gotten very good at reading her body's tells. Her chest flushed, she always gripped him just a bit harder, and she bit down on her bottom lip as she stared at him with wide, dark green eyes.

He knew what she needed to fall over the edge. "Wanda, can I…?" He asked as his hand suggestively palmed her ass.

She nodded with a buck of her hips. "Please."

She grabbed his other hand and pressed a kiss to his palm before she took his index finger into her mouth. She licked up and down his long extremity and the sight of it almost made him come. He took his hand away so that he could kiss her hard on the mouth, and he placed his hand low on her back. He was gentle and he was cautious, but he knew what she liked.

It was her turn to bury her face in his neck as she rocked against him and came hard with his finger inside of her up to the knuckle. She bit down on his shoulder to cover a squeal and her fingernails dug into his sides, leaving scratch marks across his ribs. He orgasmed almost immediately after her, unable to hold back any longer, and a groan slipped past his lips.

He rolled them onto their sides so that they could stay close and kiss, and touch, as they came down from their orgasms and turned sleepy.

"I love when you do that," she hummed.

He grinned happily as he stroked her back. "I love when you come like that," he returned. "It's so sexy."

She raised her hand to touch his neck and shoulder. She winced as she touched the marks on his pale skin. "I think I was a little rough, I'm sorry."

He quickly shook his head. "I like it when you mark me. I'm yours." He kissed her and said it again. "I'm yours, Wanda, and I needed that so badly."

She ran her fingers over his face with a frown. "I'm sorry that things are like this right now. It's my fault. I just can't…" She paused to sigh sadly. "I just can't hurt him."

Vision nodded as he held her waist and pulled her that much closer. "I understand. I should have never put you in this position. When I realized that I had real, lasting feelings for you I should have spoken to him."

"What would you have done if he had said no?" She asked curiously.

He pursed his lips before he responded. "I don't know. You can't help who you fall in love with."

She smiled as she leaned in to kiss him. "No, you can't."

He kissed her back, but he tried to use his willpower to pull away from her. "I should really go back downstairs. I wouldn't want to get caught sneaking out of your room looking like I was in a fight with a bear."

She pinched his side in retaliation and covered his mouth with hers. "You think you're funny."

"Sometimes," he stated with a grin.

"Shut up," she teased as she pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him.

* * *

He had absolutely no regrets about not getting a wink of sleep, spending all night making love to Wanda was more than worth it.

He was still grinning when he stepped under the hot spray of the shower.

He had waited until everyone else had dispersed before he monopolized the bathroom. Clint was still tinkering with the tractor in the barn, Wanda had gone into town with Laura, Lila, and Nathaniel, and Pietro had taken Cooper on a hike.

He felt the sting on his skin as he brushed the bar of soap along his sides where Wanda had left scratches behind. It hurt, his skin was a little raw, but the sensation also brought a smile to his face. He really did love feeling her on him hours after they had been together.

Over the sound of water hitting the floor of the tub, he heard the bathroom door open and close. Wanda must have gotten back earlier than expected and she had decided to boldly join him in the shower. He kept his gaze focused on the tiled wall as the shower curtain was pulled back and she stepped inside to join him. He jumped when he felt hands on his hip and back, but it was not the soft touch that he was expecting.

"Pietro!" He exclaimed when he spun around.

Pietro was wearing his patented cocky grin and did not seem dissuaded by his look of surprise. He just chuckled and placed his hands on Vision's lower abdomen. "Hey," he husked. "Did I scare you?"

Vision, at a complete loss for words, could only rush out of the shower and wrap a towel around his waist.

Pietro followed him with a chuckle. "What's wrong? When's the last time you got laid?" He teased.

Vision blushed and was unable to speak until Pietro covered up as well. "This doesn't seem very appropriate," he muttered.

"No one else is in the house," Pietro assured him.

Vision looked around shyly before he croaked, "I _can't_."

"Clint and Laura know I'm gay. It's not a big deal," he shrugged.

Vision quickly shook his head. "That's not it. I told you that I'm in love."

"With who?" He challenged. He stared at the guy standing across from him before he asked with a laugh. "Why do you look like you got attacked by a cat?"

The tall blonde blushed and fondly ran his fingers over a mark along his ribs.

"Oh my God," Pietro guffawed. "Did you get drunk and fuck a girl?"

Vision saw the way that Pietro treated the idea like the most hilarious thing he had ever heard and it made him bristle. He pushed his shoulders back and stood at his full height, one hand tightly clutching his towel. "Actually, I have a girlfriend."

Pietro's eyes widened and if anything, he laughed louder. "Did you lose a bet?"

Vision could feel his jaw tense and his fists clench. As a teenager he had been mocked for his sexuality and it was a wound that he hated to admit was still there. It hurt even more that this time the insult was coming from someone that should know better. "Pietro," he began firmly. "I have a girlfriend, and I really care about her, and I thought you were my friend."

Pietro frowned and looked at least a little chastised. "So what? Was I part of your experimental phase?"

Vision shook his head confidently. "No, I'm not straight. I think I'm bi, or perhaps pansexual? I don't think the label really matters that much."

They stood, staring at each other in silence, in the small bathroom until Vision felt the need to speak again.

"I hope that we can still be friends. You've become an important part of my life."

Pietro's brow furrowed in confusion, the same exact way that Wanda's did, and he stared at Vision like he was looking for something. "Ah fuck," he swore when he seemingly pieced it all together.

"What?" Vision asked worriedly.

"You're fucking my sister," he stated.

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "I-It's not like that…P-Pietro…it's not," he stuttered. "I swear."

The blonde Maximoff's nostrils flared and Vision could practically see his blood boiling. "I'm going to fucking kill you."

Vision felt the undeniable urge to run. He had never seen this side of Pietro before; he had never seen him so protective of Wanda. He held up his hands defensively. "Pietro, just let me explain."

Both of their heads turned towards the door when they heard a voice call from downstairs. It was Clint and he sounded quite concerned. "Is everything okay up there? I heard some arguing."

"We're fine!" Pietro called back. "Vision and I are just talking!"

They both waited to see if there would be a response, but everything was eerily silent.

"Are you going to let me explain?" Vision begged.

"When we get back to New York," Pietro snarled, "I never want to see you again."

 **XIII. – Shout**

Pietro hadn't spoken to her in a week. They regularly bickered, sometimes fought, but they had never entered a stalemate like this. He got up ungodly early so that he could avoid her making breakfast. He waited to come home until he knew that she had left for the restaurant. When their paths crossed, he barely offered her a glance. The last time that she had seen Pietro smile was at the Barton dinner table.

"I don't know what to do," she cried as Vision massaged her shoulders and kissed the back of her neck. "I can't talk to him, he won't let me!"

"Shh," he cooed, "it'll be okay." He tried to comfort her by pulling her back against his chest, but she just sobbed harder. He ran a hand through her hair and kissed the top of her head. He hated seeing her like this. He hated seeing her so shattered. "I'm so sorry, Wanda. So sorry."

She clutched his forearms with both hands and buried her face in his chest. His firm body beneath her and the familiar scent from his sweater made her feel a little bit better.

"I'm glad that you're here," she murmured.

"Of course," he replied quickly. "I'll always be here for you."

He slowly leaned back on the pillows at the top of her bed and she came with him so that they were both in more of a lying position. He continued to stroke a hand through her hair as he cupped the back of her skull and kissed her forehead. He was willing to stay here for as long as she needed.

"I can't believe I made you take a day off work for this," she whined in embarrassment.

He laughed and kissed her skin again. "I would much rather be here than cooped up in my office. You know that."

"Even if I'm slobbering all over you?"

He laughed again, "You're not, darling."

That got her to chuckle, at least a little. "I'm really glad he didn't hit you," she said after a moment. "He has a temper."

"Has he hit a boyfriend of yours before?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah," she laughed to herself. "My high school boyfriend when he cheated on me."

"Sounds like the guy deserved it," he joked.

"Maybe," she agreed with a grin.

She closed her eyes and basked in Vision's touch. He was _so_ gentle. She slowly slipped her arms around his midsection and hugged herself to him. Over the past week, not being able to talk to her twin brother, the one person in the world who had _always_ been there for her, made her consider whether or not everything with Vision was worth it. No matter how many times she tried to convince herself that she had damaged the one real relationship in her life by being with him, she wasn't able to truly regret it. She loved him too much and she hoped that Pietro would see that. Sooner rather than later.

"I love you," she whispered against his collarbone.

"I love you too," he replied instantly.

She touched the side of his face and leaned up to kiss him. "Make love to me, Vizh."

He didn't need any more encouragement. He slowly rolled her onto her back and kissed her greedily.

Several minutes later, there was a soft knock on her closed bedroom door followed by a voice. "Wanda, can we talk?"

They were unable to separate before Pietro walked into the room.

"Of-fucking-course," he angrily muttered to himself.

To Vision's surprise, Wanda raced after Pietro before he had a chance to run away.

"Hey!" She yelled as her brother headed for the apartment door. "You wanted to talk so stay and talk! Stay and talk!"

Vision followed helplessly and watched Pietro turn and almost growl.

"Wanda," he said in warning.

She threw her hands up in the air. "I get it, okay? You're pissed because I started dating Vision and didn't tell you. Okay, fine! But it's not like you were in love with him and I am! So can we get past it and talk to each other again?"

She said something in Sokovian then that Vision didn't understand, but it made Pietro's expression soften and he hung his head for a moment. He replied in Sokovian as well, almost a whisper, but then his expression changed again.

"What is it?" Wanda demanded. "Tell me what's really bothering you."

Pietro groaned. "It's the visual," he admitted. "I'm having a hard time not picturing the two of you together when I know exactly what he's like in bed."

That made Vision blush and Wanda squeal. "Pietro!"

"What?" He retorted immediately. "You asked me what was bothering me and that's what's bothering me!"

Wanda stomped towards her twin brother and smacked his chest.

He staggered backwards with the force of the hit and cried out. "Ow! Wanda! Come on!"

She hit him repeatedly as she muttered, "You're supposed to be more openminded!"

Pietro tried to fight off his sister, but it was futile. Eventually Vision pulled her away with both of his arms wrapped around her waist. He whispered soothingly in her ear in an effort to calm her.

"No, Vizh," she fought. "Stop being sweet. He's being an asshole!"

"I'm sorry!" Pietro yelled. "I'm just being honest. It weirds me out that a guy I've slept with is now sleeping with my baby sister."

Wanda kicked at the floor trying to gain traction against Vision's hold. "You're twelve minutes older than me, Pietro!"

"Shhh," Vision repeated gently.

"That's why you haven't spoken to me in a week?" Wanda spoke again. "Because it _weirds_ you out?"

Vision understood why she was so worked up, but he was becoming increasingly worried about how angry she was getting. "Wanda," he tried to reason. "Why don't you and Pietro continue this conversation when you've calmed down?"

Wanda vehemently shook her head and broke out of his hold only so she could head back towards her bedroom. "I'm done talking to him," she muttered.

Vision stared at his feet with a frown as he heard the door slam. He glanced up at Pietro to watch him sigh. He spoke after a long moment. "So you don't like your sister seeing a man that also likes men?"

Pietro shoved his hands into his curly hair and tugged on his roots in frustration. "She's my _sister_."

Vision nodded slowly. "But I love her."

Pietro helplessly shook his head. "I'm sorry, but that's the way I feel."

* * *

It was another week before Wanda willingly engaged Pietro in conversation. It was her turn to be stubborn. She was just so mad at him. She had a hard time understanding how narrow-minded and, frankly, biphobic he was being. How could he be uncomfortable with Vision dating her, and loving her, when he had struggled so much to come to terms with his own sexuality? It was very hypocritical of him, in her opinion.

"Are you over it yet?" She snapped over breakfast.

Pietro rolled his eyes and snarled. "You're acting like I'm being ridiculous."

"Because you are!"

"Wanda," he groaned. "I know what you're thinking, but you don't understand. You're my baby sister. You deserve to be treated a certain way."

Wanda stood up from her place leaning on the kitchen counter and she angrily placed her hands on her hips. "Vision treats me better than I deserve. He's wonderful and you know it. You're still hung up on the sex!"

"Yes, I am," he admitted. "It's weird," he started to ramble. "He's been inside me and now—"

Wanda quickly threw up her hands and interrupted him. "Ew. Gross. Stop right there!"

"See!" He exclaimed. "It weirds you out too!"

"Only when you say it like that!" She argued.

They both paused to take a deep breath, and they looked at each other with similar expressions, sadness mixed with exasperation. Pietro was the first to break the stalemate of silence.

"Wanda, I love you. I want to be happy for you. I just need some time."

Wanda nodded in acceptance of that answer. It was progress.

 **XIV. – Modern Love**

Wanda giggled as Vision opened the shower door to join her. He certainly had a knack for sneaking up on her – in the kitchen, at the restaurant, and in the bathroom. She could tell by the grin on his face that he enjoyed her reaction every single time.

He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head. "Good morning," he murmured.

She turned around to face him and offered him a proper kiss. "Good morning. I'm almost done if you want the shower to yourself before work."

"Never," he gasped. He slowly ran both of his hands through her hair and down her back to her behind. "God, you are so gorgeous in the morning."

Wanda stepped backwards, taking him with her, and they both stood under the spray of the hot water. She tilted her head up to kiss him again and she caressed his broad shoulders. She wrapped one of her legs around his as she nipped at his bottom lip in an increasingly hungry kiss. "Do you have time to fuck me?" She whispered against his mouth.

He answered by pushing her back against the tiled wall. "I always have time for you," he replied hoarsely.

She squealed when he smoothly lifted her into his arms and wrapped her legs around his hips. He pressed his body against hers and kissed lazily before he slipped into her.

She gripped his face and kissed him softly as she smiled. "I love you, Vizh."

He grinned uncontrollably. He still wasn't used to hearing that. "I love you too. More than I thought possible."

He made her come quickly, he knew all of her buttons and hot spots now, and then he insisted on washing her hair. She enjoyed his hands on her scalp and she knew that he had a little bit of a kink for her hair; his hands were almost always in it.

She left him to finish washing up while she got a start on breakfast.

Vision stopped in his tracks when he stepped into his living room and spotted Wanda in the kitchen. It seemed like forever ago that he had walked in on her unexpectedly wiping down his countertop. He was still as infatuated and intrigued by her as he had been that morning. He still found himself captivated by those green eyes.

He must have been standing and staring for longer than he realized because her laugh made him question, "What?"

"You spaced out," she explained with a smirk. "Did you forget something already?"

He slowly shook his head as he walked into the kitchen and answered honestly. "No, I was thinking about your eyes."

She laughed, but her cheeks flushed nonetheless. "Okay."

"It was the first thing I noticed about you, you know? I couldn't stop seeing and thinking about your eyes."

She stepped up to him and placed a hand on his forearm. "That's sweet. You've never told me that."

"I know," he shrugged. "I was just reminded of it, and how good you look in my kitchen."

She grinned at him over her shoulder as she turned back to the cappuccino maker, she had decided on a more elevated form of caffeine this morning. "I look good in every room of this penthouse," she joked.

"It's true," he agreed thoughtfully.

He stood for a moment, holding the towel around his waist, and watching her comfortably moving around the space. Then he voiced a thought that he had been considering for several weeks, ever since Wanda and Pietro's relationship had somewhat returned to normal.

(Pietro had a new boyfriend to distract him, so that helped move things along.)

"I want you to move in with me." He noticed her shoulders tense and he became instantly concerned. "Wanda?" He called softly.

She turned around to face him again and offered him a nervous, but definitively happy, smile. "Move into the penthouse?" He nodded in confirmation. "You want to live together?"

He laughed as she asked another question. "Yes, of course, we already take every opportunity to spend time together, so why don't you just keep more things here besides a toothbrush and a change of clothes?"

She chewed on her bottom lip for a moment as she considered his proposal.

Vision tried not to let his hopes soar, and he also tried not to think about the ring that was burning a hole in his sock drawer.

"Can I talk to Pietro about it first?"

"Yes, yes, of course," he agreed easily. He knew that their relationship was a tad fragile at the moment. He pulled her into him and kissed her softly on the forehead. "Take your time to make this decision. I don't want to put any pressure on you."

She hugged him tightly and placed a kiss in the centre of his chest. Her sweet, perfect gentleman.

* * *

Wanda was actually shocked at how enthusiastic and excited Pietro was when she told him that Vision asked her to move in with him. He couldn't help her pack her things fast enough.

Her thought was that he must really be head-over-heels for this new boyfriend.

"Pietro," she laughed as he carried another box of her things to the door for Vision to pick up. "Can we talk for a second?"

"Absolutely!" He replied energetically. "Just let me get another box first!"

She followed him to her bedroom so that he couldn't keep running back and forth. "Is this all an act?" She asked, part of her hoping that he wouldn't give an answer.

"Wanda, I know I was an ass about all this," he spoke calmly. "But I am happy for you. Vision is a really nice guy, and I've never seen you this happy. Eventually I just had to put that over everything else."

Wanda threw herself into her brother's arms and hugged him tightly. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Of course, little sister," he whispered back in Sokovian. "I love you."

She pulled back enough to kiss him on the forehead. "I love you too."

He could see tears welling up in her eyes so he couldn't resist making a joke to shift the mood. "At least with Vision I know you're enjoying yourself in bed."

"Pietro!" She promptly smacked his chest. "You're disgusting." She hit him again before she returned to her packing in the kitchen.

"I know he's very generous!" Pietro called out.

"Stop!" She called back with just a hint of amusement in her voice.

Pietro continued to tease her as they packed, but it felt good. It felt good for their relationship to be back to their normal.

* * *

Vision smiled and carefully shifted on the bed so as not to wake her. He loved waking up in the morning and seeing her beside him. He reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, he couldn't help it. She stirred and rolled over onto her back, the sheet covering her body slipped down to her bellybutton. His gaze dropped to her bare breasts and he leaned forward to place a kiss on a freckle in her cleavage. She sleepily raised a hand to tangle in his hair and he grinned against her flesh.

She hummed and entwined her feet with his. "Mornin'."

He continued to kiss her cleavage as he replied, "I love waking up with you."

"I love waking up with you too," she answered without opening her eyes. He trailed kisses down her stomach as she slowly woke up. She finally opened her eyes and took in the image of him staring up at her with darkened blue eyes. She playfully pushed his hair back and grinned. "You look sexy with your hair all messed up."

"Thank you," he chuckled. "I will remember that."

He proceeded to go down on her and she just couldn't stop thinking about how much she loved him. It was the oddest thing, despite the fact that she was fully confident in her feelings for Vision, they usually didn't hit her full force like this.

"Ah," she moaned loudly as he touched her breast and brushed his tongue along her clit. "I'm so in love with you."

He paused for a moment as a forceful thrill raced through his body. Just hearing her say that turned him on more than anything else he could imagine.

When he had met Wanda, he had been thinking so much about his inability to connect with people he was interested in romantically. He would lay awake at night, whether alone or with company, and analyze the reasons why he fell in _like_ , but never in love. But then he had felt a connection with Wanda instantaneously. It had just taken him some time to recognize it for what it was.

There really was nothing wrong with him; he just needed the right person to open up to.

He was still fairly surprised that person was a woman, but it didn't make him upset or anxious. It was hard to feel that way when he loved everything about his girlfriend. Her laugh. Her wit. Her patience with him. Her appetite in the bedroom.

And he always let her know what he loved about her. There was no desire to conceal any part of himself with Wanda, and that was probably what he loved the most.

Her back arched as he kissed her the way she liked and he gripped her thighs so he could feel those strong muscles beneath his fingers.

"Vizh, I'm gonna come," she whimpered.

"Good," he murmured. "I want you to. Come for me, Wanda."

She pulled on his hair as she cried out and rolled her hips against his face. He lapped at her until he heard her sigh and he felt her body sink into the mattress.

"I could do that all day," he spoke against her hip.

"That sounds both incredible and painful," she joked.

He laughed as he moved up to the top of the bed so that he could kiss her on the mouth. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and intensified the kiss.

She whispered his name after several minutes to catch his attention. "I'm glad we're doing this."

He furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?"

She clarified her comment with a smile. "I'm glad that we're in love and committed, and that we live together now."

He smiled back at her. "Me too."

She kissed him again and spoke against his mouth. "You're the only guy I've ever wanted to do this with."

"You're the only girl," he teased.

She giggled and kissed him harder. "I'm aware of that."

They exchanged several more kisses before he decided to speak again.

"I'm going to ask you to marry me," he stated candidly. "Not today, and probably not tomorrow. Not this week. But I'm going to ask you to marry me. Okay?"

Just a few months earlier she would have wanted to panic and run if _anyone_ had said that to her. But now. With Vision. There was no sense of panic or fear, just serenity and happiness, and a very vivid image of what her future was going to look like.

"Okay," she responded, and her answer was as matter-of-fact as his proposal.

Maybe they were both just made that way.

* * *

 **A/N:** Please leave a review! :)


End file.
